La chica de Remus
by Daia Black
Summary: A pesar del título es un Sirius - Remus. ¿El resumen? Bueno: Sirius hace algo que no debe por razones un tanto extrañas y el resultado implica que Remus y él tengan que pasar el día juntos… No preguntéis más, mejor leed y sabréis de qué va esto.
1. La poción

**SUMMARY:** A pesar del título es un S-R. ¿El resumen? Bueno: Sirius hace algo que no debe por razones un tanto extrañas y el resultado implica que Remus y él tengan que pasar el día juntos… No preguntéis más, mejor leed y sabréis de qué va esto.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

**N/A: He recibido tantas muestras de apoyo por el tema del plagio que he decidido que no era justo dejar de publicar. No voy a dejar que alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco decida por mí. Así que aquí está, el primer capítulo de una nueva historia. Sólo os pido si la véis por ahí publicada que la ignoréis y si queréis leerla o mandar reviews lo hagáis en esta página. **

**Gracias.

* * *

**

**LA CHICA DE REMUS**

**1. La poción**

-Unas gotas de jugo de sauce, un par de pétalos de hortensia… ¡y listo!

Sirius miró la botella que sujetaba con una mueca que pasó del orgullo al desagrado en menos de un segundo.

-Al menos espero que funcione –gimió-, porque este mejunje tiene que estar realmente asqueroso.

El líquido tenía un color entre verde y marrón y olía a carne quemada y a yogurt rancio. Aspiró aire y, cerrando los ojos, bebió la poción de un trago, casi sin respirar.

Repugnante.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarla entera y no vomitarla. No recordaba haber probado algo tan asqueroso en toda su vida. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, después de sacar la lengua un par de veces para hacer desaparecer el amargo sabor, se asomó ansioso al espejo, esperando percibir los cambios.

No advirtió nada raro, pero pensó que quizás los efectos de la poción no eran instantáneos.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Y todavía esperó un poquito más.

(Sirius Black no era precisamente paciente)

-¡Maldita sea! Puta poción. ¿En qué me he equivocado?

Revisó sus notas con rapidez, buscando algún error, una medida equivocada, lo que fuera. Pero para su desesperación no encontró nada revelador. Todo parecía estar bien.

-¡He seguido todos los pasos! Las medidas son correctas, los tiempos de espera también. Los ingredientes estaban en buenas condiciones… ¿Qué ha salido mal?

Con un suspiro soltó los apuntes sobre el suelo, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Estaba claro que se había equivocado en algo y eso sólo significaba que tendría que seguir intentándolo. ¡Desde el principio! Pero no ahora. Ahora se iba directo a la cama. A descansar.

Dándose por vencido, recogió sus cosas (apuntes, vaso, redomas…) y se ocultó bajo la capa que había cogido prestada a James. Era suficiente de momento, había pasado varias horas con la poción y estaba muy cansado. Al día siguiente era sábado y afortunadamente no había que madrugar, pero necesitaba dormir si no quería estar de mal humor durante todo el día. Reprimió un bostezo y susurró la contraseña a la dama gorda del cuadro.

Cuando entró en la habitación procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros, que dormían plácidamente. Sonrió al escuchar la fuerte respiración de Peter. _¡Y luego dice que no ronca!_ Pasó junto él y después de soltar todos los objetos debajo de la cama, se acostó. Ya lo recogería todo al día siguiente. Se tapó con las mantas y soltó un suspiro cuando al fin se encontró a salvo y caliente en su cama. ¿Qué había ido mal? Tenía todos los ingredientes, había seguido todos los pasos uno por uno… Pero estaba claro que tenía que haberse equivocado en algo. En la cama de al lado, Remus se giró, hasta quedar de cara a él y Sirius lo vio sonreír en sueños.

_Seguro que sueña con algo dulce._

Al día siguiente había escapada a Hogsmeade. Bostezó y echó la colcha sobre su cabeza. Ya pensaría en aquello por la mañana, cuando estuviera descansado. Repasaría de nuevo los apuntes y volvería a intentarlo. Pero ahora necesitaba dormir.

-Mañana –murmuró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hecho un ovillo bajo las mullidas mantas.

Y cayó dormido.

* * *

Sirius salió del baño todavía medio dormido. Se había lavado la cara y una toalla colgaba sobre sus hombros desnudos. Todavía hacía frío por las noches, pero le gustaba dormir sin la parte de arriba del pijama, decía que así estaba más cómodo, pero los demás sabían que lo hacía para presumir de sus maravillosos pectorales. Aunque se muriera de frío en esos primeros días del invierno. (N/a: Siempre tan endemoniadamente presumido ). Cuando miró a su alrededor sólo vio a Remus, de espaldas a él, vistiéndose. Los demás debían haber bajado ya a desayunar.

Sirius bostezó. No había dormido muy bien, había tenido un fuerte dolor de estómago toda la noche, seguramente a causa de la poción. De hecho había llegado a vomitar dos o tres veces, y había tenido que prepararse una infusión caliente para relajarse. Vamos, que al final había pasado toda la noche en vela.

-Buenos días –saludó con voz cansada.

Remus se giró sobresaltado, la camisa a medio abrochar y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho buenos días.

Por alguna inexplicable razón Remus parecía realmente confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Pues ya ves –contestó con aburrimiento mientras se dirigía a su cama-, acabo de salir del baño y pensaba vestirme para bajar al comedor antes de que retiren el desayuno.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé –Remus parecía nervioso, como si no supiera muy bien cómo abordar el tema-. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿_Por qué_ estás aquí¿Qué es lo que quieres¿A quién buscas?

-¡Vamos, Remus! –aquello empezaba a resultar molesto-. ¡Es muy temprano para jugar a las adivinanzas! No he dormido bien¿vale? Tengo un sueño de mil demonios y estoy muy cansado, así que no me jo…

-Mira, sencillamente no me parece justo: si nosotros no podemos entrar en vuestro dormitorio, no entiendo por qué…

-¿Nuestro dormitorio?

El licántropo carraspeó nervioso.

-Está bien. ¿De dónde eres¿Ravenclaw¿Slytherin?

-Remus, si no dejas de decir tonterías…

-¡No, escúchame! No me importa quién te haya traído –sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cama de Sirius y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó-. Seguro que lo habéis pasado muy bien mientras los demás dormíamos. ¿Utilizasteis un hechizo silenciador? Bueno, no me importa, pero él ya se ha marchado y si no sales ahora mismo de aquí no tendré más remedio que llamar a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Pero estás loco?

-¡Y haz el favor de taparte!

Sirius parpadeó confuso.

-¿Que me tape¡Maldita sea, Moony, si no me das una explicación ahora mismo vas a tener problemas!

Remus estaba perplejo.

-¿Conoces mi apodo¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Vamos –Sirius chasqueó la lengua molesto-. Como si no lo supieras. ¡Yo fui el primero en llamarte así!

Remus se sentó en la cama completamente aturdido.

-¡¿SIRIUS?!

-¡Qué!

El joven se tapó la boca con las dos manos y aún así su exclamación ahogada fue claramente audible.

-¡Por las barbas de Gandalf…¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado? Mejor dime qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Remsie, estás muy raro desde que te has levantado, no dejas de decir cosas absurdas.

Remus se puso en pie, aunque parecía que hacerlo le costara un enorme esfuerzo.

-Sirius¿Te… te has mirado al espejo esta mañana?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-¿Te has mirado? –repitió.

-No. Ya te he dicho que he dormido mal, no me apetecía ver las ojeras, gracias.

Remus se mordió los labios preguntándose por dónde empezar.

-Pues tal vez deberías hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… bueno, digamos que estás un poco cambiado.

-¿En serio?

Sirius se llevó una mano al pelo, para comprobar si había cambiado, pero seguía lo mismo que siempre. En ese momento, Remus dirigió la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo, invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Sirius resopló y bajó la mirada, para encontrarse…

-¡Oh, mierda!

Remus soltó una risita ante la reacción de su amigo, pero se apresuró a camuflarla con una tos cuando vio su mirada asustada.

-¿Qué demonios es _esto_?

-¿De veras quieres que te lo diga?

-¿Pero, pero, pero… cómo…, cuándo…¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!

-¿A mí me lo preguntas¡Tú sabrás qué es lo que has hecho!

-¡Nada!

-No sé por qué, pero no te creo.

-¡Te aseguro que yo no he…! Oh.

-¿Cómo que "oh"?

Sirius forzó una sonrisa que resultó bastante falsa.

-Verás, te vas… te vas a reír en cuanto te lo diga.

-¿Eso crees? Pues venga, estoy esperando.

-Mejor no.

-¿No qué?

-¡No te lo digo!

Sirius se tapaba la cara avergonzado.

-Vamos, haz el favor de no comportarte como una…

-¿Como una qué¿Como una chica¡¡Soy una chica!!

-¡No hace falta que me grites! Ya veo que eres una chica. ¡¡Y haz el favor de taparte!! No soy de piedra¿sabes?

-¡No digas tonterías! Aunque tenga estas…, estas…; ¡Grrr! Aunque tenga este cuerpo sigo siendo yo¿de acuerdo? Espera –se detuvo asustado-, si soy una chica eso significa que no tengo… ¡¡MIERDA!!

-¡Sirius, por favor!

Su amigo tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones.

-¡¡Ha desaparecido!! –lloriqueó.

-¡¡Me da igual!! Si no te tapas ahora mismo salgo corriendo a buscar a la profesora.

-No lo harías.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Cobarde.

Pero temiendo que Remus cumpliera su amenaza, finalmente Sirius tapó su pecho como mejor pudo con la pequeña toalla.

-¿Te parece bien así?

-Sí. Y ahora será mejor que te tranquilices y me cuentes…

_-¡Sirius, Remus¿qué os queda?_

La voz de sus amigos les llegó animada y cantarina a través de la puerta cerrada.

-¡Mierda!

Sirius empezó a mirar alrededor con nerviosismo, como un animal enjaulado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡No les digas nada, Remus, por favor! –gimió con desesperación.

-Pero ellos pueden ayudarte…

-¡Si James se entera se estará burlando de mí durante el resto de mi vida!

-Te lo tendrías merecido.

-¡¡LUPIN¡Si en algo aprecias nuestra amistad…!

-¡Está bien, de acuerdo! –y añadió en voz baja-. No sé por qué siempre me acaba convenciendo.

Remus le lanzó entonces la camisa de su pijama que aún estaba sobre su cama. Justo a tiempo. Aún no había abrochado un botón cuando James y Peter entraron por la puerta.

-¡Vamos, vosotros dos, si no os dais prisa os quedaréis sin desa…yu…no…¿Remus?

El muchacho intentó sonreír, mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta, concentrado en los malditos botones, ocultando su cara para evitar ser reconocido.

James alzó las cejas con expresión de asombro.

-Vaya, lo siento, no queríamos molestar, pero no sabíamos que estabas… ocupado.

-No, espera, James, esto no es lo que parece…

-No importa. No tienes que explicarnos nada –James cogió a Peter del brazo, el cual miraba la escena con asombro: Remus a medio vestir y una chica de espaldas abrochándose la camisa de su pijama… porque aquella era su camisa, seguro, Peter la reconoció enseguida. Entonces…, eso significaba…-. Peter y yo ya nos íbamos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-James, puedo explicarlo.

Pero el joven no parecía querer escuchar una explicación. Guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de empujar a su otro amigo hasta la puerta.

-No importa, Remus, hablamos luego. ¡Buena suerte!

Y la puerta se cerró dando un sugerente portazo.

-¡Genial! –masculló Remus-. A saber qué idea absurda habrá pasado por la mente de esos dos. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! –pero la expresión de enfado desapareció cuando se volvió hacia su amigo para encontrarlo sentado sobre su cama, abrazándose con fuerza-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Remus se ruborizó. Le resultaba extraño encontrarse en aquella situación: tratando de consolar a una chica vestida con su ropa… aunque eso de que era una chica era algo relativo. Pero tenía que admitir que Sirius, en su forma femenina tenía un cuerpo precioso. (Al menos por lo que había podido ver). Y su rostro, aún más dulce, resultaba irresistible con aquella expresión de tristeza. Los ojos parecían incluso más azules y el pelo oscuro cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro le daba un aire encantador. Y además parecía tan vulnerable… Y eso sin contar con que llevaba puesto su pijama.

Sirius… llevaba puesto… su pijama…

Remus sacudió la cabeza y buscó unas palabras de ánimo.

-No es para tanto, tampoco estás tan mal.

Al parecer no eran las palabras adecuadas, porque los ojos de Sirius lo miraron espantados.

-¡Remus!

-¡Vale, vale! Hmmm… ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer?

-Iré a la biblioteca a buscar información y a comprobar mis notas. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que ha salido mal. Debo solucionar esto cuanto antes. Me acompañarás¿verdad?

-Pues…

-¡Por favor! No puedes dejarme solo en un momento así, necesito que estés conmigo. ¡Por favor, Moony!

-Está bien.

Sirius se lanzó en sus brazos con un grito de felicidad.

-¡Gracias, Moony, eres el mejor!

-¡Maldita sea, no me abraces¡No, no, suelta!

Sirius se apartó un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te molesta? Vamos, no me dirás que es la primera vez que te abraza una chica.

-¡Vamos, déjalo! –protestó ruborizado.

-¡Pero qué mono eres!

Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Remus lo apartó nervioso.

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso…!

Pero Sirius no pudo saber qué iba a pasar si volvía a hacerlo, porque en ese momento, justo cuando lanzaba sus brazos al cuello del licántropo, llamaron a la puerta.

_"Toc, toc"_

(Es que llamaron de forma muy educada)

La escena se congeló, como si hubieran dado al pause a uno de esos reproductores de video muggles: con Sirius y Remus medio abrazados en una situación bastante comprometida.

-¿Sí?

Pero no duró mucho y pronto la escena volvió a ponerse en movimiento: Sirius se soltó y salió corriendo para esconderse en el baño y Remus suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró a James y Peter esperando con cara angelical.

-¿Qué? –preguntó suspicaz, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo slytherin.

-Hemos olvidado los guantes –aclaró Peter, disfrazado con su cara de niño bueno-. Hace frío.

Remus les indicó que podían entrar.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó James en voz baja.

-En el baño.

Peter se apresuró a coger sus guantes y los de James.

-¿Desde cuándo estás con ella, Remus?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Lo sabe Sirius?

-¡Qué bien escondido lo tenías!

-Ya está bien –contestó el muchacho un poco cansado de sus comentarios-. Será mejor que os marchéis.

-¿No vas a venir a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Peter extrañado.

-¡Pues claro que no! –explicó James dándole un codazo-. Aprovechará para estar un rato a solas con ella¿verdad? Ahora que nosotros nos vamos y la habitación queda vacía… -y soltó una risita sugerente.

-¿Y qué, ya la has besado¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? Porque ésa era tu camisa¿verdad?

Remus los empujó hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera¿Sabes dónde está Sirius? No ha bajado a desayunar y tampoco está aquí. ¿Te ha dicho dónde iba?

-Eh… Dijo que os vería en Hogsmeade, que tenía algo que hacer antes. Va a coger el pasadizo.

-Oh –James parecía un poco decepcionado-. Si estaba planeando algo podía habérmelo dicho.

-Sí. Tienes razón, podría haberlo dicho –dijo Remus mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos.

-Adiós.

-¡Y buena suerte!

-Deja el pabellón bien alto¿eh? Contamos contigo.

-Verás cuando Sirius se entere…

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían marchado, se acercó al baño y llamó con suavidad.

-¿Sirius?

Abrió la puerta casi con miedo, para encontrarse a un sonriente Sirius observando con atención la imagen reflejada en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo, la cual parecía más que feliz de encontrarse allí. El reflejo no dejaba de moverse y contonearse de un lado a otro, observándose desde todos los ángulos posibles y diciendo cosas como: _¡Vaya piernas! Y qué piel tan suave. Y mira esto, no tienes nada de grasa. ¡Y qué cintura! Chica, eres un bombón._

Sirius se volvió hacia su amigo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No estoy tan mal¿eh?

Remus lo cogió del brazo y lo alejó de allí, la voz del espejo empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado, porque si quieres que te ayude lo primero que tienes que hacer es explicarme cómo… ¡Sirius¿Me estás escuchando?

El joven, que se había levantado los bajos de sus pantalones para observar mejor sus nuevas y torneadas piernas lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

-Oye, Remus.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tendría que depilarme. ¿A ti que te parece?

-¿?

Remus apartó la pierna que su amigo tenía extendida hacia él para que la viera más de cerca.

-¡De acuerdo! Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio me marcho. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan, tan… infantil? Pensar en depilarte cuando tendrías que estar ocupado en buscar una solución a este problema. ¿Es que no te importa lo que piensen de ti¿Es que no vas a hacer nada? Pues entonces me voy, porque si tú no estás dispuesto a colaborar yo no tengo por qué seguir aguantando esto.

-¡¡Moony!!

En ese momento Sirius se abalanzó sobre él para impedir que se marchara y se lanzó con tanta fuerza que perdieron el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo abrazados. Sirius se sentó sobre Remus mientras se frotaba la cabeza dolorida.

-¡Ouch!

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte?

Aquello era realmente incómodo. Aunque no dejaba de repetirse que era su amigo, lo que Remus veía era a una chica medio desnuda sentada sobre sus piernas. Y bueno, si pensaba que era su amigo el que estaba allí, en esa postura, era aún peor.

Sirius parpadeó confuso.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Que te levantes de una vez, idiota!!

Y apartándolo a un lado consiguió ponerse en pie.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Creía que ibas a ayudarme y desde el principio no haces más que buscar excusas para salir corriendo.

¿Que qué le pasaba? Bueno, Sirius era realmente estúpido si no se daba cuenta de la situación. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría él si una chica guapa se le abrazara cada dos por tres? Bueno, Remus estaba bastante seguro de lo que haría y sólo de imaginárselo las mejillas volvieron a ponerse coloradas. Tendría que ser muy paciente si no quería cometer una tontería.

-Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar un uniforme de chica. No puedes andar por ahí con mi ropa. Además, te queda grande.

Sirius extendió los brazos y se miró con atención. Las mangas del pijama de Remus le tapaban las manos, ya que al ser una chica había perdido altura y algunas tallas.

-Tienes razón. Ey, Moony, ahora eres más alto que yo –replicó feliz. Pero Remus intentó no hacerle mucho caso.

-Vamos, hay que buscarte ropa.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos? No podemos entrar en el… Oh –su rostro se iluminó-. Yo sí puedo, ahora soy una de ellas.

A Remus no le gustó nada la expresión ávida de su rostro.

-¡De eso nada, no vas a entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque, porque…!

-Vamos, Moony, no seas envidioso –lo reprendió Sirius con coquetería aferrándose a su brazo. Y luego le susurró al oído:-. Te lo contaré todo.

Remus cogió su muñeca para mantenerlo a distancia.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡Pero necesito ropa! –protestó-. ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho!

Con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido parecía una jovencita caprichosa pidiendo una golosina.

-Iremos a la lavandería. Los elfos no suelen hacer preguntas. Y si las hacen les diremos que tu uniforme se ha manchado. ¡Vamos!

Todavía agarrándole de la muñeca, Remus lo obligó a salir tras él al pasillo, pero antes de dar dos pasos se cruzaron con una chica de Gryffindor que subía a su habitación. La chica los miró sorprendida.

-H-hola –saludó cortada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Remus se dio cuenta de algo: Sirius era una chica, llevaba su camisa del pijama y él iba a medio vestir, descalzo y con la camisa sin abrochar. Sirius devolvió el saludo a la chica con una sonrisa, pero Remus, colorado hasta las orejas, tiró de él con fuerza para obligarle a entrar de nuevo en el dormitorio. La chica los miró con asombro hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe ante sus narices. Hasta ella llegaron las voces airadas del interior. Discusiones de pareja. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la sala común, para contar a sus amigas lo que había visto. Después de todo Lupin era uno de los chicos más guapos de su casa, no era la única interesada en su vida privada.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, Moony, es la primera vez que te veo tan alterado como para cometer una tontería semejante.

-¡Cállate!

-Salir a medio vestir a la escalera, arrastrando a una pobre e indefensa chica contigo –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, chasqueando la lengua-. No es muy propio de ti. Pero me alegro, veo que por fin estás madurando.

-¿Sí? Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, señor "_Buscaproblemas_"

-Vamos, vamos, cálmate, lobito.

-¡No me llames así!

Remus se abrochaba la camisa con rapidez.

-Además, yo no busco problemas –dijo Sirius muy serio-. Más bien los problemas son los que siempre parecen saber por dónde ando… Lo cual es ligeramente preocupante.

-Ya… Venga, nos vamos.

-¿Te has puesto los zapatos?

La mirada de Remus acalló sus carcajadas en el acto. Cuando el lobo se enfadaba era mejor no provocarlo.

-Coge la capa.

-No tengo frío, gracias.

-¡La de James! –Remus estaba exasperado-. ¡No irás a salir de aquí tan tranquilo!

-¿Y por qué no? Ya nos han visto.

Remus se acercó al baúl de James y después de buscar un rato en su interior sacó un trozo de tela que parecía plata líquida.

-Póntela.

-Pero, Moony…

-¡AHORA!

Sí, definitivamente era mejor no provocarlo.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/a: hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Serán un total de 6 capítulos, así que estaré por aquí durante unas semanas. Gracias a todos los que leéis, espero seguir viéndoos por aquí (ya sabéis lo que se agradece un comentario). Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

DAIA**BLACK**


	2. La revista

**N/A¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Os dejo con el segundo capítulo, al fin sabremos qué pretendía Sirius con aquella poción. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**2. La revista**

Era sábado y día de la visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, esa semana habían bajado en picado las temperaturas y varias tormentas habían asolado los terrenos de Hogwarts, por lo que muchos alumnos habían decidido permanecer en el interior cálido y acogedor del castillo en lugar de bajar a pasear por los alrededores nevados del pueblo. Esa era la razón de que la sala común de Gryffindor estuviese llena a esas horas, cuando Remus (por fin decentemente vestido y calzado) bajó las escaleras.

Cuando el merodeador cruzó la sala, las chicas que hablaban en el rincón giraron la cabeza en distintos grados de disimulo. Y en distintos grados de disimulo surgieron los cotilleos.

-Dijiste que estaba con una chica.

-¡Y es verdad! Los vi hace un rato en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Seguro?

-A lo mejor se ha quedado allí a esperar que vuelva.

-O tal vez se ha escapado por la ventana para que nadie la vea y han quedado en otro sitio para verse con más intimidad.

-¿Y de qué casa era¿La reconociste?

-Ni idea. No me sonaba de nada su cara.

-¿Cómo era?

-Pues no estaba mal… Bueno, para ser sinceros era muy guapa. Morena y de ojos claros. Muy atractiva.

-¿Le gustan los ojos claros? Entonces tengo una oportunidad.

-No lo creo. Parece que su relación está bastante… avanzada. Ella tenía puesto un pijama de chico y él iba a medio vestir. Yo diría que ya lo han hecho.

-¿Tú crees?

-Casi seguro.

-Entonces tendré que darme prisa y pasar al ataque.

Las demás se giraron sorprendidas hacia la chica que acababa de hablar.

-¡Pero May, Lupin está saliendo con ella!

-¿Y qué? Eso es porque todavía no me conoce.

-Sí que te conoce. De hecho yo diría que te evita amablemente.

May miró a su amiga con expresión disgustada.

-Pues yo creo que Sirius a ti no te hace el más mínimo caso. Espabila, guapa, eres demasiado poca cosa para ese chico. Además, estoy segura de que Lupin no podrá resistirse en cuanto ponga en marcha mis dotes de seducción –y con un movimiento que pretendía ser elegante, se retiró el pelo de la cara-. Conseguiré ser su pareja en el baile de Navidad y después de eso todo será coser y cantar. Ya veréis, me quitaré a esa chica de en medio en un pis pas y luego… ¡Ay!

El grito llamó la atención de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué gritas?

-¿Quién me ha tirado del pelo?

La chica miraba molesta a su alrededor.

-¿Pero qué dices? Nadie te ha tirado del pelo.

-¡Habéis sido una de vosotras, seguro!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que…¡¡Ahh!!

-¡Qué!

-¡Lo habéis vuelto a hacer!

-Vamos, no seas ridícula… No hay nadie cerca.

* * *

-Bueno, por ahora todo va bien. Parece que has pasado desapercibido y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que vienes conmigo. ¿Sirius?

Remus miró a su alrededor. Aunque sabía que no podía ver a su amigo al menos esperaba oír algo que le indicara que estaba a su lado: su respiración, sus gruñidos…

-Sirius¿estás ahí? –murmuró-. ¡Contesta!

Se volvió hacia el retrato por el que acababa de salir. Creía –esperaba- que Sirius estaría cerca de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para aprovechar y salir a su lado por el hueco de la pintura, pero estaba claro que era esperar demasiado.

-Voy a tener que atarlo –murmuró entre dientes-. Como a un perro.

Con un suspiro de resignación dijo la contraseña y el hueco volvió a abrirse. Casi al instante una ligera brisa le revolvió el cabello y un golpecito en el hombro le indicó que Sirius estaba otra vez a su lado. Remus cerró otra vez la entrada.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-¡Esa descarada estaba hablando de ti!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa cría… May.

La voz de Sirius sonaba molesta.

-¿La chica rubia? Es de cuarto¿no?

-¡Está planeando conquistarte!

-¿A mí? –Remus soltó una carcajada divertida-. ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado de persona?

-¡Quería llevarte al baile de Navidad!

-Vaya.

-¿Cómo que "vaya"¿Qué significa ese "vaya"¿Es que te gusta?

-No lo sé. No lo había pensado.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Esa tía no te conviene. Además no juega limpio. Sabe que estás con alguien y no le importa lo más mínimo. Está dispuesta a romper una relación para…

-¡Ey, para, para¿Qué yo estoy con alguien? –Remus alzó las cejas-. ¿Y soy el último en saberlo?

-Bueno, ellas creen que estás saliendo conmigo.

Remus se detuvo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Nos vieron.

-¡Pero yo no estoy saliendo contigo¡Eso es absurdo!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? El caso es que ellas piensan que somos pareja, y a pesar de todo esa May quiere salir contigo. Y no le importa nada que ya nos hayamos acostado.

Remus se había puesto increíblemente pálido.

-¿Creen que… nos hemos acostado? –preguntó escandalizado.

-Sí.

-¡Genial¡Mi reputación a la mierda por tu culpa!

-Vamos, Lupin, no seas trágico. Además¿de qué sirve tener buena reputación?

-Pues quizás a ti no te sirva de nada –replicó enfadado-, pero a mí me resulta muy útil.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para lo que no te importa!

-El hecho de que te hayas acostado conmigo no va a influir en tu reputación, no sé por qué te molesta tanto.

-¡Es que no me he acostado contigo! –gritó nervioso.

-¡Ya lo sé! –le llegó la airada respuesta-. Pero ella cree que sí, y a pesar de todo quiere seducirte. ¿Crees que eso es jugar limpio? No es una buena chica, sólo te digo eso.

-Bueno, pues tendré cuidado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

-Más te vale no caer en sus redes, Remus J. Lupin, te aviso. Esa chica no es para ti.

-¿Sabes? –replicó con ironía-. Me alegro de no poder ver tu cara en este momento, porque pensaría que estás celosa.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! –Sirius se sonrojó al comprender lo que había dicho-. Digo, celoso.

-¡Pues es un consuelo!

El resto del camino Sirius no dijo ni una palabra. Prefirió permanecer callado para no soltar otra tontería. Remus agradeció un poco de silencio. Llevaba una mañana muy agitada y temía que pronto empezaría a dolerle la cabeza.

No tardaron en llegar a la lavandería. Conocían el lugar porque habían estado allí un par de veces. Nunca para hacer nada bueno, claro. Remus empujó la puerta y la dejó abierta para permitir el paso a Sirius, que entró sin decir nada.

Dentro todo parecía estar en movimiento. Un puñado de elfos domésticos iba de un lado a otro, ocupados diligentemente en lavar y planchar y ordenar la ropa de los alumnos. En un rincón un grupo se encargaba de colocar los uniformes en unas perchas y otro guardaba la ropa, perfumada y limpia, en cestas con etiquetas: Gryffindor, 2º curso, cama B; Slytherin, 4º curso, cama C.

Por fin, Sirius se quitó la capa y avanzó hacia los elfos que se ocupaban de los uniformes.

-Buenos días –saludó.

Remus se colocó a su lado y saludó a su vez al elfo doméstico, que les dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué desean?

-He perdido mi uniforme –dijo Sirius intentando parecer compungido. Remus hizo una mueca al ver su boquita fruncida. ¡Mira que era teatrero!-. Me preguntaba si podrían darme uno nuevo.

El elfo asintió y sacó un lápiz de detrás de su puntiaguda oreja.

-Por supuesto, señorita, si me dice su habitación se lo llevaremos enseguida.

-Es que lo necesito ahora. No puedo ir en pijama por el colegio. Lo entiende¿verdad?

El elfo sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro, claro. ¿Cuál es su talla?

-¿Talla?

-Sí.

-Eh…

-¿No lo sabe?

-Es que he adelgazado últimamente y no sé exactamente qué talla tengo ahora.

-Oh –el elfo sacó un metro de su bolsillo-. Permítame.

Remus se tapaba la boca para que no vieran su sonrisa, mientras el elfo saltaba alrededor de Sirius, tomando medidas.

-Bien, espere un minuto.

Y exactamente un minuto después el elfo le entregaba una falda y una camisa, perfectamente dobladas.

-Estos le quedarán bien. ¿También necesita la corbata?

Sirius miró a Remus buscando ayuda.

-Sí, también la ha perdido.

-¿Casa?

-Ravenclaw –dijo el castaño.

-De acuerdo. Aquí tiene.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Vuelvan cuando quieran. Señorita, señor…

-Adiós.

-¿Ravenclaw? –preguntó Sirius una vez fuera-. ¿Para qué?

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que algún día la necesitemos.

Sirius sonrió.

-Bien pensado.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? Tendrás que cambiarte.

-Tengo una idea. Sígueme.

Remus obedeció y caminó tras él, agarrado disimuladamente a su capa para no perderse. Poco después se detuvieron junto a la estatua de una bruja jorobada. Remus la reconoció en el acto.

-Me cambiaré aquí dentro. ¿Vas a entrar?

-Mejor te espero fuera.

Sirius asintió y agitando la varita pronunció el hechizo que abría la entrada secreta.

Remus vio el hueco que se abría sobre la espalda de la bruja y un crujido de ropas le indicó que su amigo había entrado. Poco después el hueco se cerró y él se recostó en la pared, dispuesto a esperar.

Mientras aguardaba, Remus pensaba en lo extraña que resultaba aquella situación. No entendía por qué tenía que ponerse nervioso cada vez que Sirius/chica andaba cerca. Sirius era su mejor amigo, aunque sabía de sobra que para él era diferente: ya había aceptado el hecho de que él y James fueran inseparables. Siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo. A menudo uno terminaba la frase del otro de la forma más natural, como si siguieran en todo momento la misma línea de pensamiento. Eran poquísimas las veces que Remus los había visto discutir y cuando esto pasaba el enfado no duraba más de un par de horas. James gritaba algo, Sirius le retiraba la palabra y un rato después uno de los dos se acercaba al otro y empezaba una frase absurda. Y todo volvía a ser como siempre.

Con él era distinto. Sirius siempre se empeñaba en protegerlo y cuidaba de él de la misma manera que se cuida de un hermano pequeño o de una mascota. A Remus no le gustaba parecer débil; no le gustaba la expresión de lástima en el rostro de quienes lo compadecían. Y a pesar de todo, la presencia de Sirius a su lado le tranquilizaba. Le hacía sentir bien. Sus abrazos eran distintos a los de los demás. También ellos habían discutido alguna vez: Remus llegaba a pensar que Sirius disfrutaba sacándolo de sus casillas. Y sus enfados podían ser bastante largos. En una ocasión estuvieron más de dos semanas sin hablarse. Fue horrible, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para acabar con aquella situación. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, al final siempre había una sonrisa que solucionaba las cosas. Siempre.

-¿Qué haces ahí tan callado¿En qué piensas?

Remus se giró sobresaltado y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

-¿Qué¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin decir nada?

-Te sienta bien el uniforme.

-¿Tengo que alegrarme por eso?

En fin, parecía que ahora era Remus el que tenía que ayudar a su amigo con sus problemas.

-Bien, ya hemos dado el primer paso.

-¿No crees que esta falda es muy corta? Me siento desnudo con las piernas al aire…

Remus decidió ignorarle.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca. Quizás encontremos algo en la sección de Pociones. Aunque antes… -Remus miró a Sirius, que en ese momento se entretenía colocando bien los pliegues de su falda- quiero que me cuentes por qué acabaste así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, está claro que tu objetivo no era precisamente convertirte en chica. Quiero saber qué poción fue la que salió mal.

-…

-Vamos, Black, si quieres que te ayude necesito saberlo.

-Eh, Remsie…

Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Qué?

Sirius soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-Verás…

-Te escucho.

-Es que…

-¿Sí?

-Es que…

-¿Lo vas a decir o no?

-¿Te enfadarás cuando te lo diga?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Suéltalo de una maldita vez!

-Eraunapocióncrecepelo.

Murmuró la respuesta tan rápido y en voz tan baja que Remus apenas pudo entenderla.

-¿Puedes repetir eso?

Sirius contuvo el aliento.

-Una. Poción. Crecepelo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo has oído –resopló enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, Sirius¿para qué…?

-¡A ver, Lupin¿Para qué piensas que sirve una poción crecepelo? No hay que pensar mucho¿sabes? Cre-ce-pe-lo. Su propio nombre lo indica.

No pudieron seguir hablando y fue una suerte porque Remus iba a soltar una bordería. Pero justo en ese momento escucharon unas risas nerviosas y un segundo después aparecieron ante ellos dos alumnos cogidos de la mano, susurrándose palabras cursi al oído. Al verlos se sonrojaron violentamente y pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, para desaparecer al otro lado del corredor.

-Creo que no es un buen sitio para hablar.

-¿La sala común?

-Está llena de gente a estas horas.

-¿La Biblioteca?

-Vamos.

* * *

[En la Biblioteca…

-Ahora explícame lo de esa poción.

Estaban sentados en la mesa más apartada, hablando en susurros con las cabezas muy juntas. Sirius resopló, en su rostro había una expresión parecida a la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento. Era la primera vez que Remus la veía, así que no sabía muy bien cómo calificarla.

El chico castaño hizo un rápido repaso a la situación y no pudo evitar sonreír: por una vez Sirius le estaba pidiendo ayuda. ¡A él! Aquello le hacía sentir una persona importante: Sirius confiaba en él cuando se había escondido del mismo James. Y por si fuera poco estaba aquel otro detalle. Remus sabía que habían sido el centro de atención de todas las miradas desde que habían cruzado la puerta: Sirius era muy atractivo en su forma femenina y Remus suponía lo que estarían pensando de ellos al verlos en plan conspiratorio, tan cerca el uno del otro. Se permitió ruborizarse un poco, pero la voz suave y algo nerviosa de su compañera le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Todo fue por esa revista.

-¿Qué revista?

-La de motos. Esa que compré este verano en Londres.

-Ah, esa revista –sí, recordaba cuando Sirius llegó aquella tarde a la habitación y se la enseñó orgulloso-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Verás… ¿Recuerdas la foto de la portada?

-¿La foto?

-Sí, la del chico ese tan atractivo. Dijiste que te gustaban sus pantalones.

Cuero negro. Ajustados. ¡Uff¿Cómo iba a olvidarlos?

-De hecho, dijiste que te gustaba el chico.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –protestó acalorado.

Se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz cuando oyó a la señora Pince chistar molesta al otro lado de la sala.

-No dije eso –repitió en voz más baja.

-Dijiste que te gustaba su ropa, el color de los ojos y el pelo. Se veía poco más en la foto.

Pero se intuía.

Debajo de los pantalones…

-Bueno…

-A mí me gustaba la moto.

-Hmm. De eso no me acuerdo.

-El caso es que el otro día la encontré por casualidad dentro de mi baúl, la estuve hojeando… y pensé que podría quedarme bien ese peinado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Da un aspecto rebelde muy cautivador¿no crees? –Remus simplemente lo contemplaba con la boca abierta. ¡Ya sólo faltaba que le dijera que se había comprado unos pantalones de cuero! Y como si su amigo fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento, añadió-. También creo que me quedarían bien unos pantalones como los que llevaba¿qué te parece?

-…

-¿Estás bien?

-… -Remus había perdido la voz.

-El problema –siguió Sirius- es que nunca he tenido el pelo tan largo, así que no sabía si me quedaría bien y quería comprobarlo antes de dejarlo crecer, porque si luego no me gusta cómo queda será una pérdida de tiempo, ya sabes.

Finalmente, Remus fue capaz de reponerse de la imagen mental que había aparecido en su cabeza.

-¡Un momento, espera¿Estás diciendo que preparaste esa poción para parecerte al tío de la revista sólo porque te gustaba su moto?

-Bueno, no sólo por eso –se defendió-. Tú dijiste que ese peinado te gustaba y generalmente tienes buen gusto para esas cosas.

Aquello era demasiado para el pobre licántropo.

-¡Sirius Black, estás como una cabra!

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

-Haz el favor de no llamarme así cuando hay gente cerca¿quieres? Se supone que esto es un secreto que no puede saber nadie. Puedes llamarme Sira. Me gusta ese nombre.

-Está bien, Sira: estás como una cabra.

-Gracias.

-¡No era un cumplido!

-Ah¿no?

Remus resopló molesto.

-Ahora haz el favor de centrarte. ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que pudo salir mal?

Sirius (o Sira) se dio un par de golpecitos en la barbilla con los dedos.

-A ver, déjame pensar… No fueron las colas de rata, parecían en buenas condiciones, y los ojos de murciélago los cogí prestados el último día de clase. Las babosas estaban vivas hasta que empecé a preparar la poción, así que… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuál es la asignatura que más odio?

-Hmm¿Pociones?

-¿Y de verdad te bebiste ese potingue?

-¡Pues claro! Para presumir hay que sufrir¿no?

Remus no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente fue superior a sus fuerzas. Soltó una carcajada que consiguió atraer la atención de todo el mundo sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Sira había puesto los puños en sus caderas y parecía molesta, pero aquella actitud sólo consiguió que Remus riera aún más fuerte. Su risa resonaba ahora por toda la biblioteca.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte?

* * *

Dos minutos después estaban fuera.

-¡Has conseguido que nos echen!

-Lo siento –Remus aún tenía que hacer esfuerzos por controlarse.

-Veo que te lo estás pasando en grande a mi costa –dijo molesta.

Remus optó por la que consideró la mejor opción en ese momento: callarse.

-Bueno, no podemos volver hasta dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué no vamos fuera a que nos de un poco el aire?

Remus asintió y siguió a su amigo (ahora amiga) hacia los terrenos, pero cuando casi habían llegado a la puerta se detuvo.

-Espera un momento, esa poción… ¿no la estudiamos en clase el trimestre pasado?

-Sí.

-…

-¿En qué piensas?

-Voy a subir a por los apuntes. Los revisaremos para ver en qué te has podido equivocar.

-¡Buena idea! Vamos.

-No.

-¿No?

-Tú te quedas aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya tuvimos bastante hace un rato. No quiero que nos vuelvan a ver juntos… Además, los de Gryffindor no te reconocerán, no puedes entrar en la torre.

-¡Pero…!

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Claro, había dicho que no. Sira bufó. Realmente Remus podía llegar a ser un tirano cuando se lo proponía. Y todos creían que era tierno y dulce como un cachorrito. ¡JA! Estaba claro que no conocían su faceta agresiva de lobo adulto.

-De acuerdo –gruñó-. Te esperaré en el atrio. ¿Te parece bien?

-No te metas en líos -y el joven desapareció corriendo por las escaleras.

Claro, que a él le gustaban los lobos.

* * *

Sira aún tenía los labios apretados cuando finalmente se apoyó en una columna de piedra de las muchas que rodeaban el patio del colegio.

-No te metas en líos, no te metas en líos –murmuraba con vocecita tonta.

A aquella hora había pocos alumnos paseando por allí y se entretuvo en observarlos. Un poco más allá había una pareja de Ravenclaws. Un chico y una chica hablaban en voz baja, mirándose amorosamente a los ojos. De pronto ella se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura en los labios y Sira se encontró pensando en qué sentiría si un chico la besara. Tan ensimismada estaba que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando alguien tropezó con ella, haciendo que un gritito ridículo saliera de su garganta.

-¡Snape¡Ten más cuidado, pedazo de… de…!

En efecto, quien había tropezado con ella era su compañero de curso: un alumno de Slytherin que no se caracterizaba por hacer la vida fácil a los Merodeadores. En realidad, si hay que ser sinceros ellos tampoco es que se portaran precisamente bien con él… (Claro, que tampoco hace falta ser tan sinceros).

Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que el chico moreno siempre lo saludara con una mirada de odio o, como mínimo, indiferencia, por eso, al ver aquella mirada de aprecio y admiración en sus oscuros ojos se quedó parado sin saber muy bien cómo terminar la frase que había empezado.

-Perdona¿nos conocemos?

-¿Eh?

-¿De qué casa eres?

_Oh, oh, peligro. Cambio de tema. ¡YA!_

-Eres Severus Snape, de Slytherin. ¿Verdad?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sira tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

-Eh…, sí.

Sira mostró una sonrisa que esperaba fuera encantadora.

-Sí, te conozco, he oído hablar de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Claaaaro. Eres el mejor en pociones –el joven sonrió-… después de Potter y Black.

Severus cambió su sonrisa por una mirada de odio en tan poco rato que Sira pensó que quizás se la había imaginado.

-¿Eres amiga de Potter y su grupo¿Ellos te han mandado a hablar conmigo?

_Genial. Sigue metiendo la pata y verás lo que este grasiento hace contigo._

Sira retrocedió un poco (sólo para asegurarse de no estar a su alcance), se llevó la mano a la cadera disimulando… y gruñó al darse cuenta de que se había dejado la varita en su habitación.

-Contesta¿te enviaron ellos?

-Vamos –sonrió conciliadora-. Yo no empecé a hablar contigo, tú tropezaste conmigo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era cierto.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó con rapidez para cambiar de tema de nuevo.

-Nada. Un libro sobre…

-¿Sobre pociones? –preguntó ella arrancándoselo literalmente de las manos y rebuscando rápidamente en el interior.

Severus la miraba sorprendido.

-No… Es sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sira lo miró como si acabara de cometer un delito y le devolvió el libro con gesto irritado.

-Entonces no me interesa –dijo con desdén-. Puedes marcharte.

-¿Puedo marcharme¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para decirme qué es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

-Bueno, pues no te marches si no quieres, pero no esperes que te dé conversación.

Severus gruñó algo en voz baja y se marchó de allí apretando su libro.

-Menudo idiota…

-Eh, Sira.

-Ah, Remus. ¿Lo tienes?

El muchacho se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, estaba claro que acababa de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-Sí, aquí está –dijo mostrando sus apuntes-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ahora te cuento.

-Sirius…

-¡No es nada! –se defendió ante la mirada algo preocupada de su amigo-. Sólo tuve una charla con nuestro querido amigo Quejicus.

Remus abrió los ojos.

-¿Severus¿Se ha dado cuenta¿Sabe quién eres?

-¡¡Claro que no!! Esa serp… _slytherin_ –corrigió al ver el rostro irritado de su amigo- no descubrió nada.

-¿Y por qué tuviste que hablar con él¿Y si sospechara algo?

-Iba distraído y tropezó conmigo. Pensé que tal vez podría preguntarle a él sobre la poción… Después de todo es el mejor de la clase. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que te vas a quedar calladita y no vas a hacer ninguna tontería.

Sira se dejó arrastrar mientras su amigo la cogía del brazo y la dirigía a un lugar tranquilo.

-Siempre dices eso, pero no te entiendo. Tampoco busco problemas tan a menudo.

-¿Ah, no? Sólo mírate al espejo.

-…

-Vamos, ayúdame a buscar aquí algo útil.

-Sí, Moony.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/A: No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me encanta este capítulo XD Sobre todo la parte en que Sirius dice a Remus que los demás creen que se han liado, jeje. Y el encuentro con el Slytherin. ¿Qué hará ahora Severus? Seguro que no trama nada bueno...**

**(Hmm, tenéis razón, Remus está un poco exaltado en este fic. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría?)**

DAIA**BLACK**


	3. El libro

**LA CHICA DE REMUS**

**3. El libro**

-Lucius.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Sabes quién es esa chica?

Malfoy, que estaba tumbado en el césped junto al lago, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza, abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué chica?

-Ésa. La que está con Lupin.

Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y entrecerró los ojos para observar mejor.

-Ni idea. ¿Por qué¿Te interesa?

-No. Pero me parece extraño. No la había visto antes.

-Vamos, Severus¿acaso vas a decirme que conoces a todas las chicas de la escuela?

El chico moreno lo observó con enfado.

-No seas ridículo, Malfoy, nunca esperaría tal cosa, pero creía conocer bastante bien todo lo que rodea a esos idiotas de Potter y su grupo.

-Pues parece que algo se te ha escapado.

Lucius observó a Lupin y a la chica, que se habían sentado juntos un poco más allá, a la sombra de un enorme árbol.

-¿Crees que será su novia? –preguntó Snape pensativo.

Lucius alzó las cejas.

-A saber.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no está con los demás. Creí que hoy irían todos a Hogsmeade.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? Si no vas a dejar de repetírmelo será mejor que te marches con ellos y me dejes solo. Veo que después de todo esos Gryffindor son más importantes para ti que yo.

-No digas tonterías –le reprendió Snape-. Sólo me preguntaba lo que hay entre el castaño y esa chica.

-Pues yo diría que parecen muy buenos amigos.

-Sí. Eso parece.

Snape permaneció un rato pensativo, mientras observaba a la extraña pareja.

-Oye, Lucius.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te resulta familiar? Creo que me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

-No sé… Pueden ser los ojos. Ese tono gris es el de los Black. Narcisa también los tiene así.

Snape apretó los dientes.

-Sí tienes razón.

El muchacho se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica. Lucius lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Adónde vas?

Snape lo miró un momento, como si sopesara la idea de contarle lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Claro!

-No les pierdas de vista.

-¿Por qué¿Estás planeando algo?

-Tú hazlo.

Lucius observó a su amigo mientras se marchaba hacia el castillo, la capa ondeando tras él.

La personalidad de Snape le fascinaba. Desde que había entrado en la escuela lo había considerado su héroe: era fantástico, sabía más maldiciones que cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts y su aspecto bastaba para mantener a raya incluso a los profesores. Lo admiraba, pero le gustaría que de vez en cuando, para variar, confiara un poco en él y le contara alguna de sus ideas. Se sentía como un sirviente al que se le encargan los peores trabajos. Un sirviente que nunca sabe para qué servirá su ayuda. En fin. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol, dispuesto a pasar una tarde muuuuuuy aburrida.

* * *

Severus entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre la chica misteriosa. Nadie en el colegio parecía conocerla. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs… todos se encogían de hombros cuando la señalaba y preguntaba si la conocían. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Había sido tan idiota al hablar con ella que se le había olvidado preguntarlo. Aunque ella sí que conocía el suyo. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Slytherin. _Me conocía. Sabía mi nombre_. Con los ojos iluminados por la emoción empezó a revolver entre sus cosas, sacando varias prendas arrugadas del baúl.

-¿Qué haces?

Se volvió. Lucius estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo.

-¿Y tú¡Se supone que tenías que estar en el patio, vigilándolos!

-Y lo hacía, es solo que –Malfoy parecía un poco preocupado-… Me despisté un momento. Vi a Narcisa y me acerqué un rato a hablar con ella y cuando volví… Se habían ido.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me despisté.

-Maldita sea, aún no sé por qué confío en ti.

-Bueno, si me dijeras qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer tal vez podría ayudarte –explicó el rubio con un mohín de disgusto.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Ya veo. Entonces no te importará que me vaya¿verdad? Narcisa me espera.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Sin una palabra más, Lucius se marchó. Cuando estuvo seguro de encontrarse solo, Severus dejó de revolver entre sus cosas y se sentó en la cama, con un par de libros sobre el regazo. Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego, tomando una decisión, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

* * *

-Se marchó.

-Sí.

-Maldito Slytherin, menos mal que logramos despistarle. No me gustaba nada cómo nos miraba –dijo Remus recostándose en uno de los ventanales del invernadero-. Seguro que planeaba algo.

-Hmm…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En Severus.

-¿?

-Es que… bueno, hemos leído esos apuntes unas mil veces y no encontramos nada interesante.

-¿Y?

-Pues que él es el mejor en Pociones y tal vez, si le pedimos ayuda…

Remus se revolvió nervioso y al hacerlo rozó una planta que lentamente se giró hacia él, para observarlo con apreciación.

-¿Estás loco¿Sabes de quién estamos hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que él haría algo por ayudarnos¿Qué te hace pensar eso¿Tu profunda y reciente amistad con él?

La planta entreabrió los pétalos y algo parecido a una rosada lengua pasó por ellos, relamiéndolos.

-No tendría que saber que me está ayudando.

-¿Ah, no?

Sira sonrió.

-Vamos¡si incluso logré engañarte a ti!

Los pétalos se abrieron un poco más, dejando al descubierto dos filas de afilados colmillos.

-Pero…

-No se dará cuenta.

-No me parece buena idea. Es mejor avisar a James y…

-¡NO! No quiero que me vea así. ¡POR FAVOR¡Se estaría burlando de mí hasta el día de mi muerte!

-¡No seas dramático!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Sirius…

La planta se iba acercando poco a poco, disimuladamente…

-Vamos, Remus. ¿Qué puede pasar? Sólo me acercaré a él y le preguntaré.

-¿Y por qué querría ayudar a una chica a la que no conoce?

-Bueno –sonrió-, creo que antes ha demostrado estar bastante interesado en mí.

-¿A qué te…?

Remus no pudo seguir hablando. En ese momento sintió un fuerte pinchazo cerca del hombro y casi al instante su mente se nubló y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡¡REMUS!!

Sira dio una patada a la planta, que perdió un par de dientes y se alejó reptando por el suelo. Si tuviera ojos los abría entrecerrado y si tuviera voz habría soltado algunas palabrotas, pero Sira no le hizo caso, se agachó corriendo junto a su amigo y empezó a sacudirlo por los hombros.

-¡Remus, vamos, vamos, Moony, despierta!

Gruñó al ver el tipo de planta que le había atacado. Era una planta carnívora, que transmitía una especie de veneno con sus colmillos para inmovilizar a sus víctimas y poder apoderarse de ellas.

-Maldita sea –gruñó.

Estaban en el invernadero nº 4, el destinado a las clases de sexto, pero no esperaba que allí hubiera especies tan peligrosas. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la flor que había atacado a su amigo con un par de hojas sobre los pétalos que él había golpeado. Casi podía sentir el odio circulando por su savia. Decidió alejarse de allí. Cargó a Remus en brazos (lo cual casi le hizo caer al suelo, ya que ahora no era tan fuerte) y lo llevó a un rincón entre flores más inofensivas. Luego trató de pensar lo que podía hacer…

-¡Por las barbas del imperecedero Gandalf, se está poniendo azul!

Pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro de Remus. Bueno, sabía la forma de sacar el veneno de seres peligrosos como las serpientes, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello funcionaría también con el veneno de las plantas. De todas formas no tenía muchas opciones, así que se inclinó sobre su amigo.

-Lo siento –murmuró un poco alterado, y se acercó a su cuello…

Una risita nerviosa lo hizo separarse un poco.

-Esto parece un maldito cuento muggle –gruñó entre enfadada y excitada-. La princesita despertando al príncipe de un sueño eterno. Precioso. Menos mal que no hay nadie cerca.

Y miró alrededor para asegurarse antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el cuello de Remus.

-De todas formas tampoco es como si fuera a besarlo de verdad…

Ahora sí, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, cerró los labios alrededor de su herida y empezó a chupar, preguntándose si aquello sería suficiente para extraer el veneno. La piel estaba cálida y pulsante debido a la magulladura, y le pareció que era extrañamente agradable al tacto. Tuvo que concentrarse para no desviar los labios hacia zonas más placenteras… Sintió un líquido cálido rozando su lengua y se separó para escupir sobre el suelo. Remus gimió un poco y animada por la reacción Sira volvió a morder los bordes de la herida. Y volvió a chupar con suavidad, con un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Aquello era tan… _erótico_…

Remus abrió los ojos un poco atontado y desorientado. Había alguien sobre él, haciéndole algo maravilloso a su cuello. Un gemidito de placer escapó de sus labios y la boca que lo había estado acariciando se separó de su piel, dejando allí sólo un latido acompasado, como si su corazón se hubiera trasladado a aquel lugar, junto a su hombro. Miró un poco confuso el cabello negroazulado que se derramaba sobre su pecho antes de que el que le mordía levantara su cabeza.

-Menos mal que estás bien.

Remus dio un grito asustado y se incorporó, apartando a Sira de encima. Debido al empujón, la chica acabó sentada sobre una plantación de mandrágoras, las cuales empezaron a mover sus hojas en un bailecito ridículo.

-¡Ey! –protestó mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo su falda para limpiarla de la tierra que la había manchado-, no hace falta que me des las gracias –rezongó.

Remus se llevó una mano al cuello y luego se miró los dedos, manchados de sangre y… ¿Saliva?

-¿Qué ha…?

-¿…pasado? Una planta carnívora te atacó –explicó Sira mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano-. Tuve que sacarte el veneno.

-Oh.

Remus se reprendió mentalmente por haberse imaginado cosas absurdas.

-Gracias –murmuró.

-Sí, ya. Bueno, entonces qué.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Snape –resopló-. ¿Puedo abordarle?

-Bueno, vale. ¡Pero no…!

-Lo sé, _no hagas tonterías_. ¿O era _no te metas en líos_?

Remus sonrió un poco.

-Anda, vamos -Sira se acercó a él y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –contestó Remus, aunque aún se sentía un poco mareado.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez quede un poco de líquido, si quieres puedo…

-¡No! No hace falta.

¿Por qué tenía que ponerse rojo ahora? Sólo se trataba de Sirius, no era una desconocida¡era su amigo¿Qué había de malo en que le chupara el…? Sacudió la cabeza, espantado por el giro brusco de sus pensamientos. El hecho de que fuera precisamente Sirius no le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse. No le ayudaba nada.

-No es un veneno peligroso y sólo estoy un poco mareado. Se me pasará enseguida.

-Como quieras.

La voz de Sira sonó decepcionada. La verdad es que no le hubiera importado volver a rozar aquel cuello ahora que su amigo estaba despierto.

_¡Un momento¿En qué demonios estás pensando¿Estás diciendo que te ha gustado besar a Remus?_

Bueno, aquello no había sido precisamente un beso, sino más bien un… ¿mordisco? (Sira sonrió) Pero sí, le había gustado.

_Debe ser cosa de las hormonas_ –se excusó consigo misma-. _Si hubiera sido yo realmente no me habría excitado así¿verdad…?_

…

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

Severus había vuelto al atrio y se había sentado en un banco de piedra. Parecía concentrado en el libro que tenía entre las manos, pero lo cierto es que estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que de las letras del libro. De pronto una sombra cayó sobre la página y comprendió que había alguien detrás de él. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que molestarle en el momento más inoportuno?

-Está bien, Lucius, ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda, puedes marcharte.

-Lo siento¿esperabas a otra persona?

Quedó paralizado al reconocer la voz y levantó lentamente la mirada de la lectura…

-H-hola.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió y Severus se sorprendió embobado, pensando que era una sonrisa preciosa.

-¿Te molesto?

-No, claro que no.

La chica se sentó a su lado y señaló el libro con la cabeza.

-¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-No. Pociones.

-Ohh.

Su mirada se iluminó y Severus comprendió que había sido un buen plan.

-¿Te interesa?

-¡Claro! –exclamó entusiasmada. Pero enseguida carraspeó para disimular su euforia-. Quiero decir… Bueno, sí.

Severus rió. No fue una risa larga ni fresca. Fue la risa de alguien que no está acostumbrado a reír de verdad y Sira se le quedó mirando con una de las cejas alzada y la boca entreabierta. Era la primera vez que veía reír al Slytherin sin burlarse de nadie. Pero como todos los milagros injustificados, duró poco.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te interesa?

-Bueno… -aún estaba impactada por lo que había visto.

-Espera, antes de eso contéstame una pregunta.

-¿Qué? –inconscientemente se apartó un poco de él. ¿Y si le había descubierto?

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Severus no pensaba caer de nuevo en aquel error, no dejaría que aquel bombón se le escapara sin saber al menos dónde encontrarla.

-Sira –contestó ella, ahora más tranquila-. Sira le Noir.

-Es un nombre bonito.

-Lo sé –contestó ella orgullosa.

-Antes… Antes te he visto con Lupin –el muchacho frunció el ceño al pronunciar aquel nombre-. ¿Estás saliendo con él?

Vaya, era la segunda vez que aquel muchacho lo sorprendía en menos de cinco minutos. Todo un récord. Estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, pero luego pensó que aquello podía entorpecer un poco las negociaciones con el Slytherin.

-Oh, no. Lupin es un buen chico, pero no me gusta en ese sentido –sonrió para subrayar sus palabras-. Demasiado inocente.

Sabía que luego habría bronca por eso, pero la idea no le desagradaba del todo: discutir con Remus acerca de su inocencia le resultaba muy apetecible.

-Sí, es cierto. En algunos aspectos Lupin es muy crío. No creo que esté preparado para una relación con alguien como tú, seguro que no estaría a la altura –Severus esperaba ser secundado, pero se asustó un poco al ver que la mirada de la chica se endurecía y prefirió cambiar de tema-. Y bueno¿qué es lo que te interesa?

_¿Que no estaría a la altura¿Y él que sabría? Estúpido Slytherin…_

Sirius se forzó a sonreír antes de contestar.

-Pues…, precisamente ahora estaba trabajando en una poción, pero no estoy muy segura de utilizarla.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

Sira se llevó una mano al cabello y empezó a ensortijarlo alrededor de su dedo índice, con un gesto que había visto hacer a incontables chicas y que a él siempre le había parecido algo infantil pero efectivo.

-Creo que el pelo largo me sentaría bien, pero no tengo paciencia para dejarlo crecer. ¿Tú que opinas?

-Creo que te queda bien así. La verdad es que no me gusta el pelo demasiado largo.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué le importaba a él lo que pensara el Slytherin? A Remus sí que le gustaba, con eso bastaba.

-Ya. Pero a mí sí.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, Sira parecía un poco molesta, aunque Severus no sabía muy bien por qué. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-El caso es –la chica volvió a hablar- que ya casi tengo todo listo, pero no sé si las medidas son correctas. No quiero equivocarme.

-Si quieres puedo comprobarlo.

Sira se levantó de golpe.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Sí, claro –contestó un poco impresionado por su repentino entusiasmo.

-¡Bien! Entonces te traeré los apuntes para que me digas si está todo correcto¿te parece bien?

-Bueno…

-Voy corriendo a la habitación y ahora vuelvo. ¡No te muevas de aquí!

Severus se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la veía salir corriendo, tan rápido que la falda dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus largas piernas. Cerró la boca cuando descubrió que no era el único que la miraba así. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco utilizado.

-¿Y bien¿Ya se la has quitado a Lupin?

Severus sonrió.

-Eso, querido Malfoy, no va a ser necesario.

-¿Ah, no¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque esa chica a pesar de ser preciosa es lista, y ha entendido perfectamente que Lupin no es nada para ella.

Lucius creyó escuchar un gruñido cerca de ellos, pero al girarse no pudo ver a nadie.

-¿Entonces? –el rubio parecía molesto-. ¿Intentarás conquistarla?

Severus sonrió y cerró el libro de golpe.

-De hecho, creo que ya casi lo he conseguido.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/A: Gracias a todos por los reviews. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabéis, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

DAIA**BLACK**


	4. La capa de invisibilidad

**LA CHICA DE REMUS**

**4. La capa de invisibilidad**

Remus se había negado al principio, pero Sirius había insistido tanto que finalmente había acabado por aceptar (era muy difícil decir no a un Sirius hiperactivo y chantajista). Había ido corriendo en dirección a la estatua y había salido de su interior cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de James mientras Sirius se dirigía al patio, dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan. No entendía por qué su amigo insistía en que escuchara la conversación, pero al final no le quedó otro remedio.

Había llegado al banco justo en el momento en el que Sirius le decía su nombre falso a Snape. (¡Sira Le Noir¿Es que no podía ser menos evidente?). No le hizo mucha gracia la pregunta de Severus sobre su relación, pero le gustó aún menos la respuesta de la preciosa chica de ojos grises. ¿Inocente¿Eso pensaban, que no estaría a la altura? Tendría que hablar con Black cuando todo acabase y le demostraría que no era _tan_ inocente como él creía…

Aunque casi peor fue la declaración que luego hizo Severus a Lucius: _Lupin no es nada para ella_. Ahí ya empezó a asustarse: no es nada para ella. ¡Pero es que no había ningún "_ella_"! En realidad todo se reducía a un _ÉL_. Y en cuanto a lo de no ser suficiente… ya no lo tuvo tan claro. Se sentó en el suelo, abatido, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de los Slytherins, centrado en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la voz de Sira volvió a abrirse paso en su mente. Lucius había desaparecido y Severus seguía sentado en el banco.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Has sido rápida –dijo Severus.

_Demasiado_ –pensó Lupin- _Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo de subir a la segunda planta para coger los apuntes y volver, no digamos a la torre. Hay que ver qué mal disimula el pobre._

Pero al parecer era el único al que eso le importaba un poco.

-Tengo las piernas largas.

Remus se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Déjame ver –Severus cogió los apuntes que Sira le ofrecía, los mismos que Remus y él habían estado hojeando momentos antes y que habían dejado en el invernadero, y los observó durante un rato en silencio-. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-De clase de Pociones –explicó Sira sorprendida por la pregunta-. El profesor los dictó en clase.

-Pues están mal.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es una suerte que no lo hayas probado todavía, porque no sé qué es lo que podría haberte pasado.

_Si quieres yo te lo digo_, pensó Remus.

-Pero no puede estar mal –protestaba Sira enfadada-. El profesor nunca se equivoca, y además…

-Yo no he dicho que se equivocara el profesor –la interrumpió-, pero pudiste confundirte al copiar algún ingrediente.

-Imposible.

Severus la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Es que te crees perfecta en todo?

-No, es que yo no… Oh. Mierda.

Severus hizo un gesto de sorpresa al escucharla hablar así, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a matar a alguien –fue la respuesta.

El chico se retiró un poco, por si acaso.

-¿A-a quién?

La mirada de Sira se detuvo en algún lugar detrás de su espalda y Severus se giró alarmado, pero no había nadie allí.

-Remus me dejó sus apuntes ese día.

Severus se relajó, pero no así el joven que había a su lado, debajo de una capa de invisibilidad prestada. Remus Lupin temblaba como un flan.

-¿En serio? Bueno, es de sobra sabido que Lupin no es muy bueno en Pociones. La próxima vez podrías pedirme a mí los apuntes, te los dejaré con gusto.

-Ya veremos. Ahora… ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que está mal?

* * *

-¡No fue culpa mía! –gritaba Remus mientras avanzaba con pasos rápidos por la habitación. Parecía un animal enjaulado.

-¡Cómo¡Aún lo niegas!

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! –Remus se detuvo con las manos en las caderas para hacerle frente-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue mi culpa¡Tú debiste tomar esos apuntes!

-¡Yo estaba ocupado!

-Sí, seguramente tramando una broma contra algún pobre Slytherin. ¿Acaso crees que soy tu esclavo? Te dejo mis apuntes, te permito copiarlos y ¿cómo me lo agradeces¡Culpándome a mí por tus errores¡Yo no hice esa maldita poción a escondidas!

-Una poción que estaba mal por _tu_ culpa.

El dedo del moreno le golpeó en el pecho a modo de protesta y el licántropo se encogió.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -Remus empujó a Sira para intentar quitársela de encima-. Además, soy yo el que debería estar enfadado.

Sira lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por lo que le dijiste a Snape.

-¿Y qué le dije?

-Que era un tonto inocente.

-¡Yo no dije que fueras tonto!

-Bueno¿qué más da? Era lo que querías decir.

-No, yo sólo dije que eras inocente. Y es verdad.

-¡Cómo que es verdad!

Sira se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que acaso no es cierto¿O has estado con alguna chica y yo no me he enterado?

Su cara de picardía asustó un poco a Remus.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea inocente –protestó no muy seguro.

-¿Ah, no?

-…

-Demuéstralo.

-Mejor olvídalo.

-¿Por qué? Dices que no eres inocente. Demuéstralo.

-¡Ya basta de bromas!

-¿Quién te ha dicho que bromeo?

Sira se acercó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a él. Remus estaba tan nervioso que no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

-Ahora puedes aprovecharte –sonrió-, soy una chica.

-Sirius…

-Vamos¿de qué tienes miedo?

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

-Está claro, voy a solucionar tu problema.

-¿M-mi problema?

Remus vio cómo se acercaba a él y enseguida comprendió lo que se proponía. ¡Va a besarme! Las palabras de Severus aún taladraban su mente: No es nada para ella… ¡Sirius iba a besarle! Remus lo apartó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡No!

Sirius lo miró confuso.

-¿Qué pasa¿No quieres hacerlo?

El joven sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Quería besarlo, deseaba besarlo. Pero lo quería a él, no a ella.

-Así no…

Sirius frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Por qué le rechazaba¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba? Se separó de él, todavía pendiente del extraño brillo en los ojos dorados. Creía que Remus cedería, que le dejaría intentarlo… pero lo cierto es que lo había rechazado en el último momento. _Así no_. No podía entenderlo.

-Está bien –simuló una sonrisa algo perversa-. ¿De verdad creías que lo haría¡Me estaba quedando contigo!

Un suspiro que Sirius no supo si era de alivio o decepción escapó de los labios de su amigo y supo que era momento de cambiar de tema.

-Pues parece que el fallo estuvo en las malditas orquídeas –dijo pensativa-. Resulta que no eran orquídeas lo que había que echar a la poción, sino ortigas.

Remus, que parecía más calmado, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-No sé… ¿Crees que deberíamos buscar la poción de cambio de sexo? Tal vez ahí explique la forma de revertirla…

-Pero no vamos a encontrar esa poción en la biblioteca.

-En la Sección Prohibida sí.

Remus suspiró. ¿Cuántas reglas habían quebrantado ya en un solo día? Si tan solo se hubiera despertado más temprano, si hubiera entrado el primero en el baño, tal vez habría sido James el que descubriera la nueva condición de Sirius. O Peter. Y él estaría ahora en Hogsmeade, despreocupado, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas… Su estómago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco –confesó.

-Sí, yo también… pero no puedo aparecer así por el comedor –explicó Sira con tristeza-, no sabría en qué mesa sentarme.

-Pero podemos ir a las cocinas.

Sira asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró a coger la capa y echarla sobre su cabeza. Se suponía que todos los alumnos estaban en el comedor a aquella hora, pero por si acaso.

-¿A qué esperas¡Me muero de hambre!

Remus dejó los apuntes sobre la cama y se apresuró a seguirlo escaleras abajo. Ya seguirían investigando luego. Era hora de tomarse un respiro.

Hasta que entraron en la cocina no se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban. Allí todo olía maravillosamente y el estómago les rugió con renovada furia.

-Qué hambre… -murmuró el licántropo.

-Espera aquí.

Sira se quitó la capa y se acercó a hablar con uno de los elfos domésticos. Remus lo vio asentir mientras le señalaba una mesa casi vacía cerca de la chimenea. Sira alzó la mano y lo llamó desde lejos.

-Vamos –gritó-, tenemos mesa reservada.

Remus la siguió y nada más sentarse un par de elfos se dedicaron a acercarles toda clase de platos. Sira empezó a comer antes de que los soltaran.

-¡Delicioso! Hmm, Rem, vamos, prueba esto. Me encanta esta salsa.

Una vez más Remus pensó en sus amigos, que seguramente paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade. Pero mientras observaba a Sirius comer a su lado, con la camisa remangada por los codos, pensó que ya no estaba tan seguro de envidiarlos.

* * *

Por la tarde…

-Aquí no hay nada. ¡Nada! No entiendo por qué no podemos coger la capa y registrar la Sección Prohibida.

-Porque ahora esto está lleno de alumnos. No es buena idea.

-¡Iremos con cuidado! Vamos, Moony…

Sirius probaba su mirada ojitos-de-perro-lastimero, pero para su desgracia el lobo la tenía bien aprendida y catalogada.

-Vendremos cuando cierren.

-¡Pero aún faltan siglos para eso!

-¿Y por qué no aprovechas el tiempo?

Remus cogió un libro sobre plantas mágicas y se lo puso delante abierto por el índice.

-Vamos, haz algo útil, busca las propiedades de las orquídeas.

Sira refunfuñó algo, molesta porque su supertécnica hubiera pasado desapercibida. ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades? Quizá podría probar otra cosa, el lobo se ponía nervioso cuando lo tocaba… Iba a colocar la mano sobre su rodilla, cuando una voz arrastrada la distrajo.

-Buenas tardes, Le Noir. Te estaba buscando.

Severus.

-Pues qué suerte para ti, me has encontrado.

El Slytherin dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Remus y éste tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, siéntate.

Pero Severus se quedó de pie, mirando al chico castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eh… voy a colocar estos libros en su sitio –dijo el aludido levantándose con rapidez.

Estaba claro que no pintaba nada allí.

-Pero todavía no hemos terminado de…

-Voy a colocar estos libros –repitió mientras le arrancaba de las manos el libro que le había entregado hacía un momento-. Ahora vuelvo.

Sira distinguió aquella mirada en sus ojos dorados, aquella reservada exclusivamente a él para avisarle que fuera cauteloso. Y lo vio desaparecer detrás de las estanterías.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sin prestar mucha atención, más pendiente del lugar por el que Remus había desaparecido.

Severus se sentó a su lado, intentando captar su atención.

-Te traigo los apuntes de la Poción Crecepelo. Espero que te sirvan. Al menos te aseguro que no están equivocados.

-Vaya, gracias –de pronto Sirius tuvo una idea y decidió ponerla en práctica-. Por cierto, Severus, me preguntaba… Tú debes de tener muchos libros sobre pociones¿verdad? Ya sabes que me interesa mucho el tema, pero aquí la mayoría de los libros al respecto están restringidos. Y pensé que tal vez… tú tuvieras algo interesante.

Snape la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Podía confiar en ella¿O era parte de otro plan de los Merodeadores?

-Bueno –empezó con cautela-, la verdad es que tengo un pase especial para la Sección Restringida.

-¿EN SERIO?

-¡Por favor, silencio!

La voz autoritaria de la bibliotecaria y las miradas extrañadas de los pocos alumnos que había cerca hizo que Sira bajara la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, a pesar de su entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad tienes un pase¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Es –Severus frunció el ceño al dar la explicación-… por un trabajo que estoy haciendo. El profesor Oldfield me hizo la autorización.

Sí, ya, un trabajo, y yo me lo trago.

-¡Oldfield! Pero si es un viejo amargado que odia a los alumnos…

Snape decidió ignorar el comentario.

-Si quieres podemos ir y echar un vistazo.

-Sería estupendo, pero yo no tengo pase y no puedo…

-No importa, diremos a la señora Pince que vienes conmigo.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Vamos a intentarlo.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa de la bibliotecaria, ante la atenta mirada del licántropo, que seguía escondido detrás de la estantería.

-Lo siento, pero sin pase no puedes pasar.

-¡Pero…!

Snape le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para hacerla callar (cosa que a Sirius no le agradó mucho) y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo juntos. El profesor pensó que era suficiente con un pase para los dos –explicó enseñando el suyo-, pero necesito que venga conmigo y me ayude a encontrar el libro que buscamos.

-Mira, guapo, yo no escribo las normas. Si no hay pase, no hay Sección Prohibida. ¿Está claro? Si es tan urgente¿por qué no le pedís al profesor que os haga otra autorización? Seguro que no tendrá inconveniente.

Su sonrisa era tan falsa que Sira estuvo tentada de darle un buen puñetazo en la aguileña nariz. Pero se obligó a controlarse. Aquello no habría sido digno de una señorita.

-Es una vieja bruja –murmuró cuando volvían a la mesa- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? –toda su euforia anterior se había esfumado.

-Si me dices qué buscas exactamente, tal vez pueda encontrar el libro apropiado y sacarlo para que lo veas.

-¿Harías eso?

-Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres.

Sira lo pensó un momento. No le hacía gracia confiar en Severus. No podía decirle que buscaba la fórmula para revertir los efectos de una Poción Cambiasexo. Sería como colocarse un cartel en la frente que dijera "Mira, soy Sirius Black y me he estado burlando de ti ¡Sorpresa!".

-Es que no buscaba nada concreto. Tan sólo… quería echar un vistazo a algunas fórmulas prohibidas, es todo. Ya sabes que lo más interesante nunca está en los libros de texto.

Snape sonrió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

-De acuerdo. Creo que puedo conseguir algo. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos dentro de un rato en el aula de Defensa? Ahora no habrá nadie allí.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

Sirius era consciente de lo que podía provocar su mirada de súplica y pensó que, siendo una adorable chica, los efectos serían aún mejores. No se equivocó. Desde el otro lado de las estanterías, Remus contempló un poco celoso el color carmesí de las mejillas del Slytherin. Y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no me esperas allí? Yo iré enseguida.

Sira sonrió antes de dar un fugaz abrazo al sorprendido chico.

-Gracias, Severus, eres un encanto.

* * *

-¿Encanto?

-Vamos, Moony, no me digas que estás celoso.

-Nada de eso. Es sólo que me parece que te estás extralimitando un poco.

-¿Extralimitando¿Yo¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Porque te estás aprovechando de Severus sólo para lograr lo que quieres?

Sirius calló durante unos segundos.

-Tal vez. Pero no se me ocurre otra manera de conseguir ese libro.

-Ya. Y por eso tienes que coquetear con él.

-¡No coqueteo!

-¡Sí que lo haces!

-Moony, no te enfades… Verás, con un poco de suerte esta noche tendremos la solución y mañana volveré a ser el de siempre. ¿No quieres que vuelva a ser yo?

-Claro, volverás a ser el maravilloso e increíble Sirius Black, y habrá otro corazón roto en tu colección.

-¿Por qué le defiendes? –preguntó enfadado.

-Porque me da lástima.

-¿Lástima¿Snape?

-Nadie merece que se burlen de él de esa manera.

Sira bufó.

-No me estoy burlando de él, sólo me aprovecho de sus conocimientos¿vale?

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

Sirius lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Está bien –protestó-, dejaré de jugar con él. ¿Contento?

-Sí…

-En cuanto consiga el libro.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Qué! No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Shh, me parece que ya viene. Escóndete.

Remus deslizó la capa de James sobre su cabeza y se retiró un par de pasos hasta quedarse en el rincón. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que todo aquello acabara!

El Slytherin se deslizó dentro de la sala y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Sí. Aquí lo tengo -le alargó un pesado volumen encuadernado en piel negra y Sira lo cogió con los ojos brillantes- ¿Crees que te servirá?

-Eso espero –contestó mientras lo abría con avidez, hojeando sus páginas-. ¿Puedes dejármelo esta noche? Te lo devolveré mañana.

Severus dudó un momento. No le hacía gracia que aquella chica, por muy bonita que fuese, se llevara con ella el libro. Era un ejemplar muy valioso y, después de todo, ella era amiga de los Merodeadores… ¿Y si el libro caía en manos de James Potter y Sirius Black? Pero, por otro lado aquello presentaba una oportunidad única. Sira parecía realmente interesada en el ejemplar y Severus estaba seguro de que podía conseguir algo a cambio.

-Con una condición.

-Lo que sea –exclamó la chica sin prestar mucha atención. Y Snape esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sal conmigo mañana.

Sira abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El joven alzó las cejas.

-Quieres ese libro¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Snape…

-Severus.

-Severus… No me parece buena idea…

Le parecía una idea malísima. ¿Él¿Con Snape?

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que pasemos la tarde juntos. Mañana es domingo, no creo que te suponga un gran esfuerzo estar un rato conmigo.

-Es que…

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

Sira asintió, mientras intentaba buscar una excusa.

-¿Se trata de Lupin? –dudó Severus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

Sirius lo pensó un momento. No quería seguir con aquello, además, se lo había prometido a Remus. Si pasaba el domingo con el Slytherin luego sería peor. Sufriría cuando supiera que la chica de la que se había enamorado se había marchado para siempre (porque no estaba tan loco como para decirle la verdad). Y después de todo, aquel extraño chico de pelo grasiento lo había ayudado. Vale que no sabía que era él, Sirius estaba seguro de que se habría tirado de la Torre de Astronomía antes que ayudar al indeseable Black. Pero lo había ayudado, eso era indiscutible. O al menos lo intentaba.

-Sal conmigo –repitió.

-Está bien –suspiró-. Haré lo que pueda.

Era lo máximo que podía hacer, pero el Slytherin pareció conformarse. Al menos no era un no.

-De acuerdo.

Sira apretó el libro entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y ocupada en la observación de la estropeada cubierta grabada con letras doradas no lo vio venir. Cuando reaccionó, el Slytherin ya se había marchado, dejando la huella de un fugaz beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

* * *

-¡Puaj!

-¡Deja de quejarte, fue culpa tuya!

-¿Culpa mía¡Yo no le pedí que me besara!

Sorprendentemente, Remus parecía más furioso que él mismo.

-¡Si es que cuando digo que eres idiota…!

-¡EH!

-¡Se veía claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones!

-¿Pues por qué no hiciste algo?

-¿El qué¿Salir de debajo de la capa y darle un puñetazo?

Sira estaba sentada en la cama de Remus, con el libro en su regazo mientras el licántropo se dedicaba a recorrer la habitación a grandes zancadas.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así –refunfuñó la chica-. Soy yo la que tuvo que soportar sus labios.

Remus le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

-Si tan sólo hubieras estado más pendiente…

-¡Por Merlín, Remus, que fue él quien me besó a mí¡Deja de actuar como un novio celoso!

Remus se detuvo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo¿Comportarse como un _novio_ –recalcó la palabra- celoso? Bueno¿y qué si lo estaba? Sirius había resultado ser una chica preciosa y hasta el momento había creído que era el único con derecho a… Sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas estupideces –gruñó.

-Pues deja de comportarte como un crío –replicó.

Sira lo miraba con los labios apretados, pero después de una silenciosa lucha de miradas resopló y apartó la vista hacia el ejemplar que le había costado aquella desagradable bronca. No quería discutir con Remus, así que decidió dar el asunto por zanjado.

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscar. Tengo que devolverle el libro mañana –había cierto tono de reconciliación en sus palabras y Remus decidió aceptarlo. Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro.

-Al menos espero que sirva de algo.

La mano de Sira sobre la suya lo cogió por sorpresa y fue incapaz de ocultar su desconcierto.

-No te enfades –murmuró melosa.

-No me he enfadado –replicó él sonrojado-. Es sólo que me dio rabia que Snape se mostrara tan atrevido contigo.

-¿Te preocupabas por mí? Eres un cielo.

Con una sonrisa, Sira se llevó la mano del licántropo a los labios y depositó un dulce beso en la palma que hizo que Remus se estremeciera. Un poco asustado, retiró la mano. Ella lo miró con ojos demandantes, pero no encontró respuesta en la mirada esquiva de su amigo, así que decidió olvidar el gesto y se dedicó a pasar las hojas del libro.

-Tal vez podamos sacar provecho de este libro, hay cosas interesantes.

-No olvides que estamos buscando la manera de devolverte a la normalidad.

-Tranquilo, no lo he olvidado. ¿Crees que esto me gusta? Ser chica es un rollo. Necesito volver a ser el de siempre o me volveré loco.

-Si no lo estás ya.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Remus alzó las cejas.

-Eh, que eras tú el que quería depilarse las piernas.

-Estoy deseando volver a ser yo. Aunque –se volvió para mirar a su amigo a los ojos-… lo cierto es que antes me gustaría hacer algo. Después de todo uno no se convierte en chica todos los días.

-¡Afortunadamente! –Remus lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Y qué es eso que no puedes hacer siendo un hombre?

-Esto.

La sonrisa pícara en sus labios debió ponerle sobre alerta, pero estaba tan embobado observando sus hermosos ojos que no se dio cuenta. De pronto, los labios de Sira estaban sobre los suyos, y no lo estaba imaginando. Al principio se quedó quieto, mientras su mente le gritaba que se apartase. Pero… Era imposible resistirse a aquel suave roce. Porque no pasó de eso.

Sira se separó sin atreverse a más y casi al momento, pasó la lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose como si acabara de comer un delicioso dulce.

-No quiero que Snivellus sea el primero en besarme.

Era una excusa muy torpe, pero Remus apenas la escuchó.

-¿Q-qué?

Sira soltó una carcajada alegre al ver la turbación en el rostro de su amigo.

-Creo que mi parte femenina se ha enamorado de ti –explicó.

Aquella declaración pareció devolverlo a la realidad. ¡Acababa de besar a Sirius! No¡Sirius acababa de besarlo¡A él!

-¡No digas tonterías! –gritó, demasiado nervioso para admitir que le había gustado, que se moría por comérsela a besos allí mismo. Porque en el fondo, era Black el que le había besado, era él quien le había cortado la respiración con aquel roce.

Pero Sirius había admitido que aquello era algo que no iba a hacer siendo un chico. Su parte femenina se había enamorado de él… ¡pero Remus lo quería entero! Quería sus manos grandes, su espalda ancha y sus brazos rodeándolo. Quería sus labios, los suyos de verdad, y quería que lo acariciara con fuerza, con pasión. No quería a Sira. Necesitaba a Sirius.

Pero él no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Se levantó entristecido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó ella asombrada.

-A tomar el aire. Necesito descansar un poco –respondió sin volverse a mirarla.

-Escucha, Remus, lo siento… No sé por qué lo he hecho… No quería aprovecharme de ti de esa forma.

Aquellas palabras imprimieron una profunda tristeza a sus ojos. ¿Ya se estaba arrepintiendo?

-No importa –murmuró-. Ve buscando la poción, volveré en un momento.

-Vale…

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/A ¡SÍIIIII! Sirius ha besado a Remus XD Pero luego el muy tonto le dice que lo siente y que no quería aprovecharse de él… ¬¬ Muy mal, Sirius, eso no se hace. ¿No ves lo triste que se ha puesto por tu comentario? Estos hombres…  
¡Y Severus! Vaya con el chico listo: no solo se atreve a besar a Sira (en la mejilla¿eh?), sino que además le sonsaca una cita. ¡Qué caradura!  
En fin, a ver cómo termina esto, porque la cosa está que arde Y en el próximo capítulo… ¡la aparición de James! Nos vemos dentro de unos días, hasta entonces que seáis muy felices y ya sabéis ¡reviews, reviews, reviews! **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Los pantalones de cuero

**LA CHICA DE REMUS**

**5. Los pantalones de cuero**

Después de un largo paseo junto al lago, Remus se encontraba más calmado. Al menos su corazón ya no latía tan rápido. Se sentía más tranquilo, pero también triste y defraudado. Por un momento había creído que Sirius podía sentir algo por él, que todo aquel lío había merecido la pena… Pero claro, al final había tenido que desengañarse.

-¿En qué pensabas, idiota¿Esperabas que él se enamorara de ti y te confesara lo mucho que te quiere?

No, claro que no. Pero durante un segundo, un breve segundo…, cuando sus labios se tocaron pensó que era posible que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad.

Y habría sido una realidad llena de promesas.

-¡Ey, Lupin¿Qué haces ahí tan solo?

El joven se sobresaltó al ver a sus amigos.

-¡James¡Peter!

-¿Y tu amiguita¿Te ha dejado plantado?

James y Peter avanzaban hacia él. El más gordito llevaba las manos cargadas de dulces.

-Te hemos traído algunas cosas –informó con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres algo? Grageas, nubes de azúcar, caramelos de sangre…

-¿Qué? Ah, No, ahora no, Peter.

Remus trataba de pensar con rapidez. ¿Tan tarde era ya? Y Sirius seguía en la habitación… James y Peter no podían verlo, pero¿cómo lo avisaría? Si llevara encima el espejo…

-Por cierto, no hemos encontrado a Padfoot en el pueblo –no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar ese nombre-, no lo hemos visto en todo el día. ¿Tú sabes dónde anda?

-Yo…

-¿Lo has visto?

-No. Bueno, sí. Lo vi… Lo vi un momento antes de comer, creo que… dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó James entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué tramará?

Remus se encogió de hombros mientras Peter los observaba con atención.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos?

-Buena idea, Wormtail. ¿Vienes, Remus?

Sin tiempo a reaccionar los siguió hacia la entrada del castillo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que avisar a Sirius, tenía que advertirle… Cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras, cogió a James del brazo, desesperado.

-¡Espera!

El joven se volvió sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Moony?

-Es que… Está en la biblioteca –dijo con rapidez-. Sí, eso, ahora recuerdo que lo vi entrar en la sala de lectura.

-Ah. Bueno, entonces vamos allí.

-Id vosotros, yo tengo que… luego nos vemos¿vale?

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ni idea. A lo mejor va a ver a su chica. 

* * *

-¡SIRIUS!

El joven se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso al agitado licántropo.

-Hola, Rem –sonrió-. Ey¿qué ocurre? Pareces preocupado.

-James… -había corrido tanto que le resultaba difícil respirar-. James y Peter… ya han llegado de Hogsmeade. Están abajo, buscándote.

-¿Qué!

-¡Tienes que esconderte!

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Rápido! Los mandé a la Biblioteca pero no tardarán en darse cuenta de que no estás allí.

-¿Y qué hago¿Dónde voy?

-¡No lo sé¿Qué tal la sala de los Menesteres?

-Buena idea.

Remus le lanzó la capa de invisibilidad y luego recogió su pijama y sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tendrás que pasar la noche fuera. No puedes quedarte hasta que no averigüemos cómo solucionar esto.

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos, cógelo.

-Ven conmigo.

Sirius había atrapado sus manos y lo retenía frente a él.

-No puedo hacer eso –replicó nervioso.

-Sí que puedes. Inventa alguna excusa, di que Mc Gonagall te castigó o… ¿qué sé yo? Que tienes una cita que no puedes cancelar. Diles que has quedado con tu chica.

Remus lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento, Sirius. Que desaparezcas tú es raro, pero que pasemos la noche fuera los dos…

-¿Qué¿Acaso piensas que van a creer que tú y yo queremos un poco de intimidad?

-¡No es eso! –protestó ruborizado.

-¿Pues entonces?

-No voy a ir contigo.

-¡Pero, Remus!

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

Sirius cogió su ropa de las manos del licántropo y sin decir nada más se echó la capa sobre la cabeza

-Sirius, lo siento…

Pero Remus estaba hablando con la pared. Su amigo se había marchado. 

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala de los Menesteres. Aquella situación empezaba a cansarle. ¡Si al menos tuviera a su lobito con él para hacerle compañía! Había sido divertido al principio, con Remus revoloteando a su alrededor, ayudándole a buscar el antídoto para devolverlo a la normalidad. Había pasado todo el día a su lado y había disfrutado enormemente de su compañía. Sonrió al recordar el fugaz beso. Aún no entendía cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo. Bueno, supuso que vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó. Fue sólo un roce, pero había bastado para desencadenar en él un furioso torbellino de emociones.

Suspiró.

¿Y ahora qué? No encontraba una maldita pista en el libro y para colmo había quedado con Snape, Remus estaba molesto con él y tendría que dar explicaciones a James y a Peter.

Aquello empezaba a escapársele de las manos.

¡Y todo por aquella estúpida idea del cambio de peinado! Si Remus no hubiera babeado tanto delante de aquella imagen de la revista…

Remus. ¿De verdad todo aquello era culpa suya?

_Está claro. Lo hiciste por él._

¿Ah, sí?

_Querías que él te mirara de la misma forma en que miraba al modelo de la revista._

Se lo comía con los ojos.

_Y tú querías que hiciera lo mismo contigo. Porque te gusta._

…

_Te gusta._

Sirius empezaba a sentirse mal. De pronto le dolía todo. Sobre todo el estómago. Era como si algo se agitara con fuerza en su interior. Lo mismo que la noche anterior, antes de convertirse en chica.

Un momento, no lo estaba imaginando, aquel malestar era real.

-¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto empezó a sudar. Estaba pasando algo muy raro. Se levantó y se dirigió a una esquina de la sala, donde había un gran espejo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Casi cayó al suelo del susto cuando vio su reflejo: su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar ante su mirada atónita: desaparecieron los pechos, su torso cambió y sus brazos y piernas crecieron… además de otros cambios evidentes que le hicieron sonreír con alegría.

¡Volvía a ser él!

¿Pero cómo¿Por qué?

-Tal vez los efectos sólo fueran temporales.

¿Y para eso tanto lío?

Hizo una mueca cuando vio que aún llevaba la falda y se apresuró a quitársela. Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios cuando se vio en ropa interior: sí, volvía a estar entero, con todo en su sitio.

-Joder, estoy buenísimo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿Sirius?

El aludido se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se quedó helado al ver a su mejor amigo mirándole desde la puerta.

-Ah, h-hola, James.

Su amigo lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué haces medio desnudo… con una falda en la mano?

-¿Eh?

Sirius se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba la prenda femenina y con un gesto de preocupación la soltó. James también se fijó en el pijama que había sobre una cama en un rincón de la sala.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –su voz sonó entre enfadada y curiosa.

-¡No es lo que parece! –trató de defenderse el moreno.

-¿Ah, no¿Y qué es lo que parece?

-No he estado con ninguna chica.

-Entonces es que te gusta travestirte.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Vamos, James… -protestó con una sonrisa nerviosa-, no lo dirás en serio…

-Llevo todo el día buscándote. ¡Se suponía que íbamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade!

-Sí…

-Si tenías otros planes podrías habérmelos consultado. O al menos me podías haber dicho que no ibas a venir.

-Tienes razón –Sirius agachó la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-No lo creo. Parece que te has divertido. ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

-Eh…

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes¡No lo sabes¡Pero, Sirius!

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-En la habitación, supongo.

James lo miró aterrado.

-¡No lo habrás hecho en mi cama!

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar cosas absurdas¡He estado con Remus todo el día!

Aquella frase no sonó muy bien. Era difícil decir cuál de los dos chicos estaba más colorado.

-No es verdad.

-¡Sí que lo es! –protestó.

-Entonces está claro que tenéis algo que ocultar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque Remus me acaba de decir que no te ha visto en todo el día.

Sirius se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo ahora?

-Es que en realidad no lo he visto… Bueno, a lo mejor sí lo he visto, sólo que no… Es que… -su amigo lo miraba con incredulidad-. James, escucha…

-Escucho.

Sirius soltó un suspiro exasperado

-¡Es que no es fácil de explicar! –protestó.

-Ya lo veo.

-Te lo contaría, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡Dame un respiro, joder!

James apretó los labios.

-Bueno, está claro que no quieres hablar. Pero tranquilo, al final me enteraré.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! No puedes dejarme aquí.

-Ya lo sé, idiota. Voy a por algo de ropa. No pensarás salir así al pasillo¿verdad?

Sirius suspiró.

-Gracias… Oye, James¿puedes hacerme un favor? 

* * *

Remus estaba nervioso. Le hubiera gustado salir corriendo en busca de Sirius para ayudarle con el libro, pero la llegada de sus amigos le impedía actuar con libertad. Y para colmo, James acababa de salir en busca de su amigo, preocupado por no haberlo visto en todo el día. Remus sólo podía rezar para que no se le ocurriera mirar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Estaba pensativo, caminando en círculos por la habitación cuando vio a James entrar. Sin decir una palabra, éste se dirigió a la cama de Sirius y Remus lo vio rebuscar algo en el baúl que había junto a ella. Luego el chico de gafas le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Peter con voz aburrida.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…

Se sentó en la cama con gesto pensativo. Trataba de buscar una excusa para desaparecer aquella noche. Le había dicho a Sirius que no lo acompañaría, pero imaginaba que necesitaría ayuda con el libro. La idea del castigo no era tan mala. Podía decir a James y a Peter que un profesor lo había encontrado en alguna parte prohibida del castillo… ¿Pero para qué iba a estar él en un lugar prohibido sin sus amigos? O tal vez podía simplemente esperar a que estuvieran dormidos. Sabía ser muy sigiloso. Saldría de la habitación en silencio y no se darían ni cuenta de que se había marchado. Así le daría una sorpresa a Sirius cuando apareciera en la sala en mitad de la noche…

No. No era buena idea. Sirius le había besado y él había escapado de su lado por eso. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse ahora para pasar la noche con él? Parecería muy raro… Claro que era él quien se lo había propuesto y si lo había hecho sería por algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse el rostro preocupado de Peter a unos palmos de distancia.

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que tenías una expresión muy rara –explicó su amigo mordisqueando una piruleta de crema de café-. Como si estuvieras tratando de resolver un problema de Aritmancia.

Remus sonrió por la comparación.

-Bueno, es mucho más complicado que un simple problema de Aritmancia, te lo aseguro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Me temo que no, Peter. Pero gracias.

-¡Eh, chicos! –la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un mosqueado James-. ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado!

Justo detrás de él entró Sirius. Sonriente y orgulloso. Y volvía a ser él.

-¡SIRIUS! -La expresión sorprendida del licántropo hizo que todos se fijaran en él-. ¿De verdad eres tú?

-¡Pues claro que soy yo! –rió el moreno divertido-. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

Remus parpadeó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Yo… Bueno, creía que… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ni siquiera parecía preocuparle que James y Peter estuvieran presentes, pero allí estaba Sirius para recordarlo. Hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

-Mejor te lo cuento luego¿eh, Moony? Ahora no es el momento…

-¿Contarle qué? –preguntó James un poco enfadado.

-Lo siento, James, es algo entre Remus y yo.

-Oh –se molestó su amigo-. ¿Secretitos?

-No. Pero es algo que sólo nos incumbe a nosotros y de todas formas no lo entenderíais.

-Ya.

-James, no te enfades…

-No, si no me enfado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Me dejas tirado todo el día sin una explicación, no vienes a Hogsmeade a pesar de haberlo prometido y cuando vuelvo resulta que vosotros dos estáis tratando de ocultar algo. ¡Fantástico!

Remus ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación. Se había quedado completamente quieto, con la mirada fija en los pantalones de Sirius.

-Bueno, como veo que estorbamos, será mejor que Peter y yo nos larguemos y os dejemos solos. Para que podáis _hablar_. ¡Vamos, Pet!

-Es que yo…

-¡Vamos!

Y los dos salieron de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo para dejar bien patente su enfado.

-¡Qué carácter! Tampoco era para ponerse así¿verdad?

-Esos pantalones… -Remus apenas podía hablar, así que tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Ah. ¿Te gustan? Todavía no los había estrenado. No me parecía correcto ir así por la escuela, ya me entiendes.

Claro que lo entendía. Si normalmente Sirius era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, con aquellos pantalones las chicas no le quitarían el ojo de encima. ¡Es que se marcaba todo!

-Veo que te gustan –sonrió el moreno.

Remus tuvo que esforzarse para apartar la vista de la prenda de ropa, lo cual no le resultó fácil.

-No están mal.

-Si hubiera sabido que bastaba con esto no me habría arriesgado con la poción crecepelo.

Remus no entendió la frase, pero tampoco lo intentó. Sirius se había acercado a él, consiguiendo con ello que se sintiera increíblemente nervioso.

-Ahora que esos dos se han marchado podríamos aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Q-qué cosas? –tartamudeó.

-Sira me pidió que te diera las gracias.

Remus tragó saliva.

-N-no hace falta…

Sirius se acercó un poco más.

-También me ha dicho –añadió en voz baja- que besas muy bien.

Remus ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería protestar, pero cuando Sirius se inclinó sobre él, pensó que aquello iba demasiado deprisa y retrocedió un poco. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios no se alcanzaran.

Pero Sirius no se dio por vencido.

-Antes no te apartaste –murmuró en voz muy baja-. Y te aseguro que beso mejor que ella.

-Sirius…

-Shhh. Déjame demostrártelo.

Sonrió y volvió a acercarse, y esta vez Remus no se movió. 

* * *

[Al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Sira¿Ha dicho Sira? –James tenía la oreja pegada a la madera y escuchaba con atención.

-Eso parece.

-¿Tú sabes de quién están hablando?

-¿Crees que se trata de la chica de esta mañana? Han dicho algo de que Remus la besó.

-Tal vez… Pero no entiendo nada.

-Ni yo.

-¿Tú oyes algo?

-Nah. Estarán tramando algo, están muy callados.

Durante un rato permanecieron muy atentos, pero pronto se cansaron de esperar.

-Oye tengo hambre¿por qué no bajamos a por algo a las cocinas?

-¿No les avisamos?

-No, aún estoy enfadado con él.

-Claro.

-De todas formas tarde o temprano me lo contará.

-Sirius no tiene secretos para ti.

-¡Pues claro que no, Peter! Ya sabes que me lo cuenta todo.

-Sí, todo.

Mientras, en la sala de Slytherin, un alumno trataba de escoger su mejor ropa para la cita del día siguiente…

**_Continuará… _**

**N/A: Lo sé, un poquito corto, pero es el preámbulo para el último capítulo y… bueno, al menos Sirius y Remus se besan (Otra vez XD). Claro que después de andar por Hogwarts con una faldita de pliegues, Sirius tiene que estar de infarto con esos pantalones de cuero ¿Cómo va el lobito a resistirse? Particularmente me gusta esa escena en la que James lo sorprende con la falda en la mano, jeje¿qué pensará en ese momento?**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, también a los que firmáis de forma anónima: Ely, no puedo contestarteindividualmente, pero te doy las gracias desde aquí.**

**Sólo falta un capítulo para el final¡nos vemos allí! (Aún tenemos que saber qué pasa con la cita de Snape...)**

DAIA**BLACK**

**M.O.S.**


	6. Resolución

**LA CHICA DE REMUS**

**6. Resolución**

Calor. Humedad. Escalofríos. La lengua de Sirius era demandante y parecía querer explorar toda su boca. Remus no podía reaccionar con todas aquellas mariposas en el estómago.

Sirius.

Era Sirius quien le estaba besando. Su amigo. El que dormía en la cama de al lado y lo despertaba en mitad de la noche cuando aparecía en medio de sus sueños. La primera persona que al descubrir su identidad no había salido corriendo. El que una madrugada de invierno, después de una de sus transformaciones, lo había abrazado con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas, y le había jurado por el cielo, la tierra y la maldita y cruel luna que lo protegería siempre, siempre, siempre. Y que nunca, jamás, _ni muerto_, se separaría de su lado.

Y ahora le besaba como había soñado que lo haría. Pero de verdad. Con la boca, la lengua, las manos y, _¡dios!_, con aquellos pantalones de cuero puestos, tan cerca que casi se rozaban con los suyos.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, entrelazó su negro cabello entre sus dedos. Porque le encantaba su pelo y no entendía por qué había tenido que hacer aquella extraña poción para cambiarlo.

_"Si hubiera sabido que bastaba con esto no me habría arriesgado con la poción crecepelo"._

Y entonces creyó entenderlo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

No quería dejar de besarlo. No quería apartarse, porque era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

Sirius lo miró confuso, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-Dijiste que tomaste esa poción por mí. Y acabas de besarme como si llevaras tiempo esperando hacerlo. ¿Eso significa que te gusto?

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido.

-Creo que no hace falta contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Bueno… no lo sé.

-Sirius, esto no será por la poción, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… acabas de dejar de ser una chica. Como Sira tal vez sintieras algo por mí, y eso sería normal porque soy un chico. Pero vuelves a ser tú. Y quiero saber, necesito saber si ese beso es sólo por lo que sentías hace un par de horas… o si va a ser algo más duradero.

Sirius lo miró confundido.

-¿Crees que te besaría si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento?

-Creo que besas demasiado a menudo y que tal vez esto no signifique lo que yo espero.

-Pues… no sé, Moony, creí que querías hacerlo. No me has rechazado cuando me he acercado, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero, Sirius, esto no es un juego. O no debería serlo. Cuando eras Sira podías permitirte ciertas cosas, pero ahora…

-¿Quieres decir que ahora, por el simple hecho de haber cambiado de sexo, no puedo sentir nada por ti?

Remus se agitó intranquilo.

-No… no sé. No quiero…

-¿Es que acaso no te gusto?

Se sobresaltó ante aquella pregunta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse para no tambalearse y caer.

-¿Te gusto o no? –preguntó de nuevo. Sirius había recuperado todo su aplomo de chico rebelde y parecía impaciente por la respuesta.

-Bueno…, eres mi amigo y siempre has sido muy amable conmigo…

-No te estoy preguntando eso, Remus. ¿Te gusto?

Remus tragó saliva y agachó la mirada, con tan mala suerte que fue a fijarse de nuevo en los ajustados pantalones.

-Sí…

Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

-Entonces te confesaré algo: tú también me gustas. Me gustabas antes de convertirme en chica por error y me gustas aún más ahora que vuelvo a ser yo.

Remus se atrevió a alzar la vista y al ver a Sirius sonrió tranquilo. No tardó en volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Y le gustaba: las cosquillas, la saliva y la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y maravilloso. Tal vez aquello pudiera funcionar, después de todo.

* * *

James caminaba por los pasillos, enfadado por la actitud de Sirius y Remus, que consideraba en extremo egoísta. ¿Qué planeaban? Porque estaba claro que habían faltado a Hogsmeade el mismo día para estar juntos por algún motivo. Pero Remus se había quedado por culpa de aquella misteriosa chica a la que, por cierto, no había vuelto a ver. Y hablando de ella… ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Remus? ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Por qué el licántropo no les contaba nada? ¿Se escondían por alguna razón?

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza cuando de pronto alguien le golpeó en el hombro.

-¡Eh, mira por donde vas! –No le apetecía ser amable con nadie, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se reajustó las gafas y distinguió a la persona que había tropezado con él-. ¡Eres tú!

La chica sonrió.

-Hola, Prongs. ¡Nos vemos luego!

James la vio guiñar el ojo y en aquel momento algo debió conectarse en su cerebro. Aquella sonrisa…

-¡¿SIRIUS?!

Ella se volvió un segundo para llevarse un dedo a los labios y lanzarle un beso con la mano.

-¡Luego te lo explico!

¡¿Sirius?! ¿Qué significaba aquello? Un momento, si él era el que estaba en la habitación con Remus, los dos habían estado juntos el sábado y eso significaba…

James se quitó las gafas y parpadeó un par de veces, como si así pudiera espantar la imagen mental que acababa de asaltarlo.

-Debo de haber comido algo en mal estado.

* * *

-Hola, Severus.

El muchacho levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y soltó una mueca a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Le Noir.

Sira sonrió.

-Al final pude venir.

-Ya veo.

Sirius se aseguró de que estaban solos antes de decir con voz insegura:

-Yo…, la verdad es que he venido porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bien.

-Aquí no. ¿Por qué no vamos al patio?

-Claro, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

La sonrisa de Snape tenía algo de peligrosa, pero Sirius le había prometido a Remus que arreglaría las cosas con el slytherin, así que decidió seguirle hasta el atrio, justo hasta el sitio en el que estaba cuando se conocieron el día anterior, en el mismo banco de piedra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

La mano de Snape se posó sobre la suya de forma estudiadamente descuidada y Sira abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de retirar su mano.

-Eh, bueno, verás… en primer lugar quería darte las gracias por el libro.

Y se lo entregó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Te ha sido de ayuda?

-Bueno, no he podido hojearlo tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero he sacado algunas cosas interesantes -sonrió.

-Me alegro -A Sirius no le hacía gracia que Snape se acercara tanto. Había soltado el libro en el banco, a su lado, y ahora estaba mirándola, muy cerca y con las manos libres-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Con la pócima. Tu pelo sigue igual de corto.

Y claro, la mano libre se enredó en su cabello, acariciándolo y provocando un escalofrío en el chico con cuerpo de chica. Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que Snape llevaba camisa nueva y olía a algo parecido a colonia. Una colonia cara.

_Joder._

-Ah, eso –intentó apartarse un poco y Severus pareció comprender la indirecta, aunque, por su expresión, no le hizo mucha gracia-. Bueno, creo que de momento lo dejaré así.

-Me parece bien. Ya te dije que te sienta el pelo corto.

Sirius carraspeó nervioso.

-Oye, Snape…

-Llámame Severus.

-Severus. Tengo algo que decirte…

Se estrujó las manos nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. ¡Con lo fácil que hubiera sido dejarlo todo como estaba! ¿Qué más daba si le rompía a aquel chico el corazón? Cuando viera que Sira había desaparecido se buscaría otra chica a la que echarle los tejos, ¿no?

Pero Remus tenía que tener esa maldita conciencia que resultaba a veces tan contagiosa… ¿Y cómo decirle que no si le pedía el favor atragantándolo con la lengua? Bueno, los suyos eran muy llamativos, negros y de un cuero de calidad, pero Sirius ya tenía la ligera sospecha de quién iba a llevar los pantalones en aquella relación. No es que le molestara… pero tendría que aprender a imponerse de vez en cuando, pensó mirando a Snape de reojo.

-La verdad es que yo también quería hablar contigo…

La afirmación del Slytherin le sorprendió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?

-Pues… verás, creo que eres una chica muy inteligente y también atractiva –Sirius tragó saliva con disimulo. Aquello no le gustaba nada- y me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al baile de Navidad?

Sirius lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Al… al baile?

-Sé que es pronto para eso, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien se me adelantara y quedarme sin pareja.

Aquello era peor de lo que esperaba. ¡Snape se le estaba declarando! ¿Dónde están los lobos salvavidas cuando se les necesita? ¿Y la capa de invisibilidad? ¿Y los polvos picapica?

-Lo siento, Snape… Severus –Sirius quería soltar su excusa cuanto antes y salir corriendo de allí a refugiarse en los brazos de su lobo-, de verdad, me gustaría ir contigo, pareces un buen tío y eso, pero tengo que irme…

-No importa, puedes darme la respuesta mañana. No hay prisa y entiendo que quieras pensarlo. De todas formas, todavía hay tiempo.

-No, no me has entendido. Me refiero a que tengo que marcharme –y eligió ese momento para ponerse en pie-. De Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? -Ahora era el otro chico el sorprendido-. ¿Pero por qué? Estamos a mitad de curso. ¡No puedes irte del colegio ahora!

-Sí, lo sé, pero… -¿Cuál era la excusa?- Mi madre está enferma, eso, y tengo que ir con ella.

-Hay elfos domésticos.

-Sí, pero vive en Francia y está sola. He pedido el traslado a la academia Beauxbuttons para estar más cerca de ella. Lo siento.

-Francia…

-Tenía que decírtelo porque me marcho mañana.

-¡¿Mañana?!

-Sí.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Se ha puesto peor y…

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Lo siento.

-Ya.

Pero Severus no parecía muy conforme.

-Al menos… ¿podemos pasar una tarde juntos?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Claro, pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato. Tengo que hacer el equipaje y eso.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

* * *

Remus y Sira estaban asomados al enorme puente colgante que unía Hogwarts con algún lugar del bosque. El licántropo apoyaba la espalda en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados y Sirius, agarrado a ella con las manos, se tambaleaba como si quisiera tomar carrerilla para lanzarse a volar.

-Así que hablaste con él.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

Sira se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no se lo tragó. Lo de que mi madre estaba enferma –y añadió-. Podías haber buscado una excusa más creíble, esa ya está muy vista.

-Pero le has dicho que te vas, ¿no? Que no vas a volver a verlo…

Sira sonrió y se acercó hasta juntar su nariz con la del chico castaño.

-¿Estás celoso? Tranquilo. No volveré a verlo. O mejor dicho, Sira no volverá a verlo.

Remus sonrió.

-Me alegro.

Aún estaban muy juntos y Sira desvió su atención hacia los tiernos labios del licántropo.

-¿Sabes que intentó besarme? –el licántropo frunció un poco el ceño-. Cuando me despedía.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pero conseguí zafarme simulando un ataque de tos –el lobo soltó una risita. Sus narices todavía se rozaban-. Le habría dicho que tengo novio, pero se habría puesto hecho una fiera…

-¿Tú crees?

-Ajá. ¿Crees que podría besarte ahora? –susurró con voz melosa.

Remus inspiró y se acercó un milímetro más.

-Te prefiero cuando eres un chico, ya lo sabes, pero si no hay más remedio… creo que podría soportarlo.

-Será mejor que no te acostumbres –le advirtió muy serio-. No sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si empezaran a gustarte las chicas.

Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando un revoloteo cercano los distrajo y un segundo después allí estaba James Potter, con la capa de invisibilidad en una mano y el mapa del Merodeador en la otra.

-¡ERES UN CABRÓN!

-¡James!

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿E-el qué?

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer la poción cambiasexo?

-Ah, eso… Es que, verás, fue un error y…

-¡No me vengas con excusas! ¿Pensabas gastarle una broma a Snape tú solo?

-¡No!

-¡Acabo de verte con él!

-Ya, pero no es lo que piensas.

-Entonces también me estoy imaginando la parte en la que ibas a besar a Remus.

El aludido se encogió, pero no dijo nada.

-No. A Remus iba a besarlo de verdad. Si tú no nos hubieras interrumpido, claro.

-¡¿Me lo vas a explicar?!

-Me equivoqué con la poción.

-¿Qué poción?

-La crecepelo.

James parpadeó y lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Quería tener el pelo largo y acabé convertido en chica. Pero fue un error.

James entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido de la explicación.

-¿Por qué querías tener el pelo largo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¿Y qué pasa con Snape?

-Me vio vestido de chica y se enamoró de mí. ¡No es culpa mía si resulto ser una chica encantadora!

-Es verdad -Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia Remus, que acababa de hablar-. Fue un error, James, lo hizo sin querer.

-Pero ayer, cuando te vi eras un chico.

-Bueno, la primera vez fue un error, la segunda lo hice a propósito, porque Remus insistió en que debía aclarar las cosas con Snape… para que no se hiciera ilusiones y eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que descubriste la poción cambiasexo por error?

-Más o menos.

-De verdad, Sirius, a veces no hay quien te entienda.

-Es parte de mi encanto –sonrió el moreno.

Y James tuvo que admitir algo:

-Estás rarísimo de chica, pero resultas atractiva.

-Sí, Remus piensa lo mismo.

-Ya… yo que tú no me acostumbraría –dijo James al licántropo-, no tardará en volver a ser el mismo idiota presumido de siempre.

-Bueno, pero a él le gustan los idiotas presumidos –intervino Sirius un poco mosqueado-, ¿verdad, lobito?

-Por regla general no –Sirius puso una expresión capaz de destrozar el corazón más duro-. Pero sabes que contigo hago una excepción.

-¡Ja! –Sirius se volvió orgulloso hacia James-. ¿Has oído eso?

-Creo que el bueno de Lupin no sabe lo que le ha caído encima. En fin –suspiró-, será mejor que me vaya, está a punto de ocultarse el sol y es el momento perfecto para besarse… Prefiero ahorrarme esa visión por ahora.

Después de guiñarles un ojo, James se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a sus amigos en plan acaramelado sobre el largo puente de madera.

-Creo que tiene razón –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿En lo de que eres un idiota presumido?

-En que es el momento perfecto para besarse.

Justo entonces, la poción empezó a perder su efecto (aunque Sirius creyó que el dolor de estómago se debía a las mariposas de los nervios), así que cuando Sirius y Remus se besaron, con la puesta de sol al fondo, volvían a ser dos chicos y era perfecto… salvo por el hecho de que Sirius seguía teniendo ropa de chica y la falda le quedaba ahora demasiado corta y volvía a tener algo de pelo en las piernas… Pero Remus prefirió no decirle nada..., de momento. Con una sonrisa, coló una mano bajo la prenda femenina y le apretó el trasero, mientras trataba de no ahogarse con aquel beso.

-Ni siquiera era por los pantalones –susurró cuando al fin se separaron.

-¿Qué?

Remus le dio un beso rápido y al separarse sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Ese chico también tenía los ojos grises. Por eso me gustaba.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Entonces qué es lo que te gusta de mí? ¿El pelo, los ojos…?

Remus sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Todo –murmuró-. Me gustas tal como eres.

-¿Y el pelo?

-Bueno… quizá algún día te lo puedas dejar largo.

-Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Y volvieron a besarse, sobre el puente, ya sin sol, pero con toda la pasión de dos chicos jóvenes que habían descubierto (por accidente) que el cambio de sexo no era en absoluto un obstáculo para amarse.

FIN

P.D. A quien le interese: Severus Snape se recuperó pronto de su desengaño amoroso. Lo vieron vagando un par de días por el castillo, como un alma en pena, triste y ojeroso, suspirando por su gran amor perdido… pero no tardó mucho en encontrar al sustituto ideal de esa preciosa y simpática chica morena de ojos grises y sonrisa profident, y el elegido fue un chico con los ojos igual de grises y el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, que además llevaba un tatuaje que hacía juego con el suyo. Quien quiera entender… pues eso.

Ahora sí:

**FIN**

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el último capítulo? Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Ah, quería comentaros algo: Ilenda y yo hemos escrito un nuevo fic y para publicarlo hemos usado un nick común: juntas somos NIGHTOLOGY y la historia se llama _"La luna en el Oráculo_". Podéis encontrarla en esta misma página: (Ya sabéis, para que funcione el link tenéis que copiarlo y quitarle todos los espacios)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction. net / u / 1537486 / Nightology**

**Es un Sirius-Remus, por supuesto, y os invito a que paséis por allí y la leáis. En cuanto a mí... ando algo liada con los exámenes y puede que esté un tiempo sin escribir, pero amenazo con volver. No sé cuando... pero volveré (insertar cara de demonio)**

**Mientras tanto: sed felices.**

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido en esta historia, espero veros muy pronto.**

DAIA**BLACK**


End file.
